The Sickness
by Coraline15
Summary: When Zim doesn't feel well, Dib immediately begins to think that it is a trick to let his guard down. But he soon realizes that his rival has in fact become extremely ill and may be running out of time. Can Dib find the cure? PLEASE R&R! THANKS! ZADF!
1. Chapter 1

The Sickness

_**Disclaimers: All Invader Zim characters are owned by Jhonen Vasquez and are copied without permission. This story has been made for fun and not profit.**__**  
><strong>_  
>Writer's Note: This is the second Invader Zim story I've made so I'm still slightly new to this. The idea for this story kinda came to me while reading another fanfic I had come across. It had given me a lot of inspiration to write this story. This story mostly takes place around Zim becoming extremely sick and Dib tries to find a cure before Zim's illness gets out of hand. It also takes place around how it is in the series. This story might be a bit sad and very dramatic. So for the people who may get sad or upset easily, might not want to continue reading this story. Just a warning in case you are. (Rated PG-13 for suspense and drama.)<p>

Part One

A luminous golden sun shimmered high above a distant city, accompanied by a few big sporadic clouds in the sky. The day was quite warm and beautiful, which was rather surprising for the beginning of September. Many sounds of cars and other vehicles hummed steadily as they headed toward their personal destinations. Though the day seemed bright, it did not match the mood of one of the citizens taking part at the city middle school. A young boy, around the age of twelve, wearing a black trench coat, and underneath was a pale blue shirt with a grey smiley face on the front with a neutral expression along, with a large pair of glasses. His hair was black and was in a scythe-like style. His name was Dib Membrane.

Dib sat at his desk near the window with a somewhat bored and annoyed expression on his face as his teacher, Miss Bitters continued to ramble on about doom and how the world will end; which Dib had long before lost interest. He turned his gaze toward the window at his left. He wondered what all this talk about doom and disasters would actually teach them. _'Maybe in case of the chance of an alien invasion.' _Dib thought and soon turned his gaze over to his right. After doing so, his bored gaze soon changed into suspicion when it landed on the boy with bright green skin, no ears with black slicked back hair, and deep amethyst purple eyes; which was really disguise to hide that he was in fact Irken; an alien that had come to Earth not too long ago. He was wearing a red shirt along with black pants, boots, and gloves. A grey and red metallic device rested on his back. His name was Zim.

It had been nearly a year since Zim had first arrived on Earth. As much as he had tried to tell everyone what Zim really was, they thought he was crazy and didn't believe him. He knew that he would someday expose Zim for the horrible creature he was. Somehow, they would believe him. At that moment, Zim sat where he was, resting his head in his hand as he gazed apathetically at the open book in front of him. Dib continued to stare at the young Irken in his seat. There was something that Dib soon noticed a bit off about his rival. Zim seemed unusually tired and a bit sluggish. Dib also couldn't help but notice that Zim looked a bit pale, as if his face was drained of its natural color. Dib shook it off, assuming it was only his imagination. _'But what could Zim be up to?'_ Dib thought. _'I wonder what he could be planning.'_ The sudden bang on his desk caused Dib snap from his trance and turn around. His teacher stood in front of his desk, her hands still clutching the two inch thick book that now lay on his desk.

"Now that I have your attention, maybe you would like to answer my question." She sneered.

"Uh... I-... Um..." Dib stuttered.

"You should have been paying attention! Then maybe you would learn something." Miss Bitters snarled.

"Sorry, Miss Bitters." Dib replied.

"Yeah, Dib-Stink!" Zim smirked. "Maybe you could learn something with that big, filthy-" He was suddenly cut off as he let out a harsh cough, before going into a coughing fit.

Everyone began to stare as Zim's coughing began to get worse. After a few moments, the coughing stopped and Zim was able to catch his breath and he suddenly shivered. His expression soon became tired once again.

"Fools," He began, seeing everyone still staring at him. "I am completely fine. There is no need for you to observe me." Zim told them, trying his best to hold back another cough that was threatening to come.

The kids soon turned their attention back to what they were doing. Dib still kept his gaze on the young Irken sitting at his desk. Zim held back as another cough that threatened to escape him. The bell that finally rang, did not help the raging headache Zim had. Seeing the others leaving the room, the young Irken soon stood from his seat and suddenly began to feel dizzy, nearly losing his balance and falling over. After standing there for a brief moment, Zim soon let out a sigh and left the room. Dib stood near his desk, a look of suspicion on his face as he watched Zim leave.

"What are you up to?" Dib murmured as he watch the Irken leave.

Miss Bitters growled at him; making him go quiet. And soon Dib left the room, following behind Zim; toward the cafeteria.

**So, here's part one to my story :D It's kinda short ^^; But I hope you like this chapter :) And I also hope to get more up soon :) R&R PLEASE! THANKS :D:D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sickness

Part Two

As Dib sat down, his tray in hand, he glance over to where Zim; who was sitting at one of the tables far across the room. At the position he was at, Dib could see Zim looked about ready to fall asleep. _'I've never Zim so tired.'_ Dib thought to himself. _'I didn't think Irkens could even _sleep_.'_

"What are you up to?" came a voice from beside him.

Dib turned to see a young girl around the age of ten sitting herself down next to him with her own tray. She was around the age of ten years old; wearing a black dress, black boots and a skull pendent. Her hair was a deep magenta purple; which reached to her shoulders. It was Dib's younger sister Gaz.

"Look at him, Gaz," Dib said turning to her before looking over at the disguised Irken again. "He's planning something. I just know it."

"Don't bother me. I'm in the zone." Gaz replied, playing a hand held gaming system she had pulled out of her pocket.

Dib sighed and shook his head before turning back to what he was doing. As he continued to watch Zim from where he was sitting, Dib had also realized that Zim had not made an attempt to prove he was like everyone else; not even shouting out that he was normal, as if not having the energy. Wondering what was going on, Dib soon rose from his spot and left. At that moment, Zim just sat there staring down at his tray, a look of nausea forming on his face. Even the look of the disfigured paste-like substance the school poorly past off as food brought an extremely disgusted look on Zim's face. Zim began to shiver. He felt so cold and could barely keep his eyes open. His throat burned as if he had swallowed sandpaper and his head felt ached as if it were in a vise. After sliding his tray aside, Zim rested his head on his arms. Though Zim tried his best to keep his eyes open, they slowly began to drift closed. He suddenly heard a harsh voice.

"Zim!"

Zim moaned but didn't move from his position, not even bothering to look up.

He suddenly felt a rough shove followed by the harsh voice again.

"Zim get up!" Zim groaned at the sudden movement, and finally opened his eyes.

Though his vision was a bit out of focus, Zim could still see who was standing before him.

"Go away." Zim moaned.

Dib stared at the Irken for a moment before speaking again.

"What's the matter?" He taunted. "Not feeling well?"

"Of course not!" Zim countered back, finally raising his head, which was still hurting from his current headache.

His voice seemed a bit scratchy and filled with annoyance.

"Zim is perfectly fine!"

"Oh really?" Dib smirked. "Then what are you planning Zim?"

"Leave me alone." Zim growled.

"I know you're up to something, so you can stop acting all poor and defenseless. It's not going to help you. So just stop it!" Dib shouted.

Zim sneered as his irritation was becoming more intense.

"I said go away, Dib-Worm!" Zim growled, and began to cough once again. "I- ugh... Am not... Acting d-defenseless!" Zim countered back. "Now... Get out of my sight you..." He coughed again. "Pathetic human!"

Dib scowled at Zim for a moment before a mischievous grin began to form on his face.

"Hey, Zim! Think _fast_!" Dib shouted before grabbing a piece of meat from Zim's untouched tray and chucked it at Zim's head.

"GAAAAAHHHH! Zim screamed in agony. He just from his seat, running and pushing his way past the other students as the meat continued to burn his skin. Dib watched him leave the lunchroom with a smirk on his face.

"So this is the mighty Irken soldier to take over the world? What a joke." Dib said with a laugh. "But even so, I still need to know what he's up to."

And with that, Dib left the lunchroom to find out what Zim was planning. Meanwhile, Zim was already halfway down the hallway. There was a soft *clank* as he fell back against the old dirty lockers that lined the wall, slumping against them; his skin still having the burning sensation. Zim tried to catch his breath but began to go into a coughing fit once again.

"Stupid..." He coughed. "Human. He shall _pay_ for..!"

He began to cough once again as nausea soon overwhelmed him. Letting out another cough he suddenly felt something come up. Zim swallowed thickly to keep it down and the burning sensation soon began anew. Zim placed his hands to his head as dizziness began to take him over.

"No! I will not lose to this. I shall overcome it! I... Am... ZIM!" Zim shouted, before going letting out another harsh fit of coughing. "Ugh..." He then moaned.

Zim soon made his way down the hallway, hoping that the feeling he had would go away and that he could hold out until the day was over

**Here's part two :D I'm sorry for the short chapters :( But it is hard for me to concentrate with people working on our roof :C It's hard for me to work on anything with them ****making all that noise -_-; But anyways, I've gotten a little more up in this one... At least I hope so ^^; Anyways, I'll have the next part up soon... I hope ^^; ****R&R PLEASE! THANKS :D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

The Sickness

Part Three

The day seemed to go by agonizingly slow for Zim and his headache hadn't seemed to have gotten better; on the contrary, had gotten worse. As time went by, his entire body began be filled with agony. Zim tried his best to keep his eyes open but was slowly becoming more and more exhausted by the second. As the other kids read through the material assigned for the class, Dib continued to watch his rival; an angry scowl on his face. _'I know you're planning something Zim.'_ Dib thought to himself, staring over at the young Irken. _'You can't fool me.'_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as something pounded on his desk. He snapped out of it, turning his gaze up and found his teacher angrily staring back at him.

"Read." She snarled.

Dib did as he was told and turned toward his open book, but still couldn't stop from wondering about what Zim could possibly be scheming. After what seemed like an eternity, the final bell rang and everyone was able to leave. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Zim let out another cough as he got up from his seat, a bit too quickly, and began to feel a bit light headed; causing him to stagger back for a moment, but soon left the room. Dib followed close behind; wondering what Zim was up to. But right when he reached the hallway, Dib stared in shock as he saw Zim slumped against one of the lockers outside of the room.

"Zim!" He shouted.

Zim cringed at the voice.

"Tell me what you're planning!" Zim didn't answer for a moment.

"Leave me alone." Zim moaned out.

A sudden wave of nausea began to overwhelm him once again, his vision becoming extremely blurry as he stood up.

"Enough with the charade, Zim!" Dib snapped. "I know your scheming something and I'll find out what it is!"

Zim snarled at the twelve-year-old standing there.

"For the final time, I'm not-" He coughed harshly again. "Pulling anything!"

Zim took a couple steps away from the wall.

"All I wish to do is..." Zim wasn't able to finish his sentence as he suddenly felt a sharp pang that added to his already raging headache. "Ugh..." He moaned and soon lost his balance as his legs buckled beneath him, causing him to fall to the floor as everything around him seemed to be spinning.

"Zim?" Dib asked now a bit more confused than angry.

Zim didn't answer as he felt something come up again. Zim tried his best to hold back the feeling but was hit by another wave of nausea. Zim kept his gaze to the floor as he let out a another rough cough. Then all at once, Zim's body lurched and he began to release everything onto the tile floor beneath him in a thick puce colored substance. Dib stared in shock as the young Irken coughed and retched, the contents of what he might have eaten last to spread across the tile floor.

"Eww! Oh my God! Look at Zim!" Shouted one of the kids in the hallway and soon others gathered around the poor distressed Irken on the ground and began to laugh as Zim tried his best to stop, but was quickly losing. Zim squeezed his eyes shut as tears of pain threatened to fall as continued to hack and retch all over the tiled floor. Zim's entire body shook as he tried to catch his breath, letting out a few more coughs after there was nothing left for him to empty out onto the floor. Zim tried to stand up but his legs seemed to not respond.

"...Zim?" Came a quiet and familiar voice from beside him.

Zim flinched, expecting a blow from his rival, but nothing came.

"Zim. Are you okay?" Dib asked, concern tingeing his voice.

Zim let out another rough cough.

"Go away." He managed and felt more nausea hit him and he began to dry heave for there seemed to be nothing left to come up onto the floor.

Without thinking, Dib reached out and placed his hand on Zim's back, which Zim yelped and angrily smacked it away.

"Ow! Zim, what the heck! I'm just trying to help!" Dib shouted, becoming exasperated by Zim's reaction as he rubbed his sore hand. Zim wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I don't need your pity, you stupid human." Zim growled, trying not to be sick again. "Now get _away_ from me!"

"Fine, Zim." Dib huffed, standing up again. "Go ahead and not accept my help."

As Dib said this, Zim stayed where he was before finally being able to get to his feet, using the wall as support as he began to leave. After that moment, the other kids soon found nothing of interest and soon the crowd began to disperse. Dib continued to watch in the direction Zim had went wondering if he should follow him or just head home.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there, or are we going home?" Asked an irritated voice, which caused Dib to turn around to see Gaz standing there impatiently.

"Um... Yeah." Dib replied finally. "Let's go."

And soon, the two siblings left the building and began their walk home. Zim in the meantime had already reached his base. Shivering, he soon entered the green and purple oddly shaped house, feeling overly exhausted from the walk home. After closing the door, he slowly began to take off his disguise.

"Master!" Came a happy shrilled cry as the small silver and cyan robot known as Gir ran into the room. "I's making waffles!"

Zim, now out of his disguise, cringed as more nausea began to come over him and he let out a harsh cough. Gir cocked his head to the side.

"Master?" He asked. "You okay, Master?" Zim didn't answer as he stood there, using the wall to support him as he began to feel queasy. Zim fought back the urge of being sick again. "Gir... I..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say as he let out another cough.

"You looks so sad." Gir said frowning. "You needs a big _hug_!"

With that being said, Gir latched himself onto the young Irken's body.

"Gah! Gir, listen to me." Zim said, managing to pull Gir off and set him back onto the floor. "I have not been feeling that well and believe I have caught an Earth illness."

Gir continued to stare as he cocked his head the other way. Zim sighed in aggravation.

"That means I'm _sick_, Gir." He said finally. "I wish to not be bothered for the time being."

As Zim said this he let himself fall to the floor, keeping his gaze at the ground; coughing once again, his already burning throat stinging horribly with every cough and soon began to repeat what had happened earlier that day, though it was not as messy as it had been before. Soon after it began it stopped. Zim wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt as he sat on the floor.

"Master?" Gir asked, looking a bit scared now as he inched closer. "Please don't be all pukey no more."

He began to hug Zim again but not as hard as he had before.

"Please don't be sick no more?" Gir whimpered, hugging Zim a little tighter. "I scared."

"Gir..." Zim started, trailing off with another cough. "It... It's okay Gir," Zim said after a moment before coughing again. "I'm sorry that I frightened you." Zim tried to smile but soon let out another harsh cough. "Zim... Will try to get... Better."

With that said, Zim was finally able to stagger to his feet as Gir let go. Zim soon began to feel a bit lightheaded as he stood then laid himself down on the living room couch, wincing at the pain in his side as he drew in a breath, letting it out quickly; causing him to cough a few more times before he could rest on the couch. Still quite a bit scared, Gir slowly got up from the floor, crawled up beside his sick master and snuggled up next to him as Zim slowly began to drift off to a weary dreamless sleep.

**Okay... So here's the next part :D Sorry if it seemed kinda weird ^^; But I'm not used to writing about people being sick and stuff ^^;^^; But anyways, I hope this part was a little bit longer and that you still like it :D Also, ****I know I've made Dib a big jerk :( But don't worry, things will be different :D Anyways, I'll have the next part up soon ****R&R PLEASE! THANKS :D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sickness

Part Four

As Dib made his way toward the school, he began to think about how strange Zim had been acting the day before. It was something Dib had never expected to happen to his rival. For the first time, Dib felt a bit worried about what might be going on. _'But why do I suddenly _care_?'_ Dib thought to himself as he continued down the sidewalk. _'He's supposed to be my enemy.'_ Dib then thought of what might actually be going on and he scowled.

"Zim might think he can fool everyone else, but I'm not stupid." He said to himself. "I'll finally expose him for the horrible monster he is."

After that was said, Dib soon found himself on the school grounds and made his way up the steps leading up to the doors of the learning facility, his thoughts filled with confidence. After opening the doors; however, Dib suddenly cringed as a strong scent reached his nose. There was slightly a rotting smell that mixed with the strong smell of ammonia and pine-sol filled the hallway. Dib soon stopped as he saw a well-sized puce colored stain in the tile floor. The twelve-year-old continued to stare at it for a moment, but soon remembered something.

"Crap! I'm gonna be _late_!" He shouted before taking off down the hallway.

Once in class, Dib felt relieved that he had made it in time. The bell rang just as Dib sat down. Soon, Miss Bitter entered the room.

"Class, today's lecture is about how the overuse of chemicals will someday cause a horrific apocalypse that will destroy us all."

As Miss Bitters continued to ramble on about the subject, Dib couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Assuming it was only his imagination, Dib shook off the feeling and tried his best to pay attention. About twenty minutes after the class started, Dib got the feeling once again that something didn't seem right; that something was amiss. Dib glanced over to his right. The place Zim usually sat was nothing but an empty desk. Dib turned his attention back to the front.

"Miss Bitters?" He said, raising his hand.

"What, Dib?" Growled the teacher. "Zim hasn't come to class for some reason." Dib replied. "I think something might be up."

"That's not worth the interruption of the class." Miss Bitters hissed. "Raise your hand when it's something important."

"Yes, Miss Bitters." Dib mumbled as he slumped in his seat.

Soon, Miss Bitters began to ramble on about the day's lecture. As this was going on, Dib couldn't help but glance over at the empty desk near the door. All the while he continued to wonder why Zim wasn't in class. _'He's probably out planning something.'_ Dib thought. _'But I'll get him sooner or later.' _ As the school day dragged on, Dib continued to feel a bit uneasy and restless. He was anxious to get out of class so he could finally find out what Zim was up to. After a long day, the bell finally rang and Dib and everyone else were able to head home. As Dib continued his walk home, he soon stopped walking.

"Wait! Now that class is over with, I can finally go and stop Zim once and for all." Dib said to himself, a devious smile forming on his face.

And soon, he turned and began to sprint down another road. It wasn't long that he soon spotted an oddly shaped house. Soon, he slowed to a halt at the front of the yard. Dib stared up at it for a moment. In the yard were unnatural looking lawn gnomes lined on both sides of the sidewalk that led to the a men's room door on the front. Dib stood there for a moment; eying the gnomes in the front yard a bit anxiously.

Though they may seem somewhat ordinary to any passerby, Dib knew they were in fact robotic and armed with a laser. As Dib stood there, he began to get that nagging feeling he had been getting the entire day that something was wrong. _'But this is _Zim_ we're talking about.'_ Dib told himself in his mind. _'There's_ always_ something wrong that might happen.'_ As he continued to gaze up at the house, he soon realized nothing was really going on.

"But why do I somehow feel that something might actually be going on that's really bad?" Dib asked himself aloud.

He looked back at the eerie looking lawn gnomes that lined the sidewalk. With careful steps he made his way toward the house, expecting the robots to spring to life as soon as they sensed his presence. He was slightly confused when the robots continued to sit in their places on the lawn. Not taking any chances, Dib snuck over, using the blind-spots as his cover until he got to the front door. Once at the front door, he was about to knock, but decided against it; knowing that Zim never locked the door. He quickly opened the door and walked inside.

"I know what you're planning, you..!" The harsh words on his tongue melted away as Dib took in the scene.

There was a very strong smell of sweat, vomit, and just overall illness mixed into it. It was then that his gaze landed on some sort of spill on the floor just a few feet from the couch. Zim was lying on the couch, with a scared and worried Gir snuggled up against him. Zim's skin was extremely pale and seemed to be a slight greenish yellow; his cheeks had a deep green flush, indicating a fever was present. Dark circles were beginning to form around his eyes. His breathing was a bit labored as he tried to sleep. Zim soon let out a harsh cough, tightly clutching his stomach as if he were about to be sick again.

"Zim..." Dib said in awe. It wasn't long that a rush of guilt washed over him.

**Not much to say for this part :( But anyways, here's part four. This part's kinda short ^^; But I still hope you're okay with that :) Don't worry, I'll try to get more up soon :D Stay tuned :) ****R&R PLEASE! THANKS :D:D**


	5. Chapter 5

The Sicknes

Part Five

Dib continued to stare in shock at the sight before him. Soon, he ran over to the young Irken on the couch. _'I guess this explains why he wasn't in class today.'_ Dib thought to himself. Gir; who had been sleeping next to Zim, lifted his head and looked over at the twelve-year-old standing there.

"Um..." Dib began, but trailed off as Gir latched onto him crying.

"Mary!" Gir sobbed. "Master not feeling good! He all pukey and hurting! I scared, Mary!" Dib was at a loss of words at first.

"Um..." Dib started but was interrupted as a soft moan filled the room. _'Great. Gir just _had_ to freak out and possibly make things worse.'_ Dib thought as he saw Zim stir from his sleep.

"Gir," Zim moaned a bit as he opened his eyes. "Stop making noise."

He stopped as he saw who was standing near the door and made a scowl.

"I thought I told you to-" He coughed harshly. "Leave me alone."

"Zim, I just came to see if you were okay." Dib replied, feeling a bit bad for how he had been acting before he came to the base. Zim continued to scowl.

"Since when did you ever- ugh... Care, Dib-Worm?" Zim growled, standing from his spot on the cough, but soon fell back against it as another wave of queasiness came over him. "All you have ever done- ugh... Was cause me pain and try to spill my guts all over an autopsy table."

Dib could find no words to say. He couldn't figure out why he even wanted to help Zim in the first place. Zim coughed as he turned away from the young boy.

"Zim, I-" Dib was suddenly cut off by a low monotone voice from above.

"Incoming transmission." It said.

Soon, the screen on the TV sprang to life, sending out a buzz of static. Thinking quickly, Dib jumped behind the couch, just as the screen cleared of static and two figures somewhat the same as Zim appeared on the screen.

"M-my... My Tallests." Zim stuttered, trying his best not to cough again.

"Hello Zim," The one with red eyes said before glancing over at the other, who had purple eyes. "I'm guessing you've probably figured it out by now." He grinned.

"Wha?" Zim asked.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little _pale_." Tallest Purple grinned, as if in a mocking way.

"Yeah, and you look ready to faint." Tallest Red added and began to laugh as did Tallest Purple. Zim stared at the screen completely confused about what his leaders could possibly be laughing about.

"I-I don't understand." Zim said, his voice was still a bit weak and scratchy from being sick.

Dib; meanwhile, hid behind the couch, peered out from his hiding place and continued to listen to what was happening.

"I don't think he gets it, Red." Purple stated turning to the other Tallest.

"Let us explain this is the easiest way possible." Red sneered looking back at Zim. "We never really wanted you in the invasion," He told him. "We just said it to get you out of our antennae. But since you decided to be so annoying and not cooperate, this was the best way to deal with the problem." Red sneered.

Zim continued to stare at the screen but was now more in shock than confusion. "There's a reason why you're not feeling well, Zim." Red continued when Zim didn't reply.

"Ooh! Can I tell him?" Purple asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Red said, grinning evilly.

"We infected your PAK with a deadly virus that not only causes the PAK to shut down but will spread through your body from the inside out."

"Thank you Purple," Red smiled.

From where he was hiding, Dib's eyes grew wide in shock at what he was hearing.

"But I..." Zim began. "I thought that-"

"What? You thought you were actually important?" Red interrupted. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that we don't even like you?"

Dib gasped in shock.

"Face it Zim! You're no invader," Red sneered. "You're a _fraud!_"

"Yeah, you're just a mess that no one would ever want to clean up. We hate you! So deal with it!"

"But... My Tallests-"

"And stop calling us that!" Purple shouted. "We're not your Tallests anymore!"

"You were nothing but a defect and always will be." Red added. "Now get lost and never call us again!"

Soon, the screen went blank; leaving Zim stunned in the now quiet. Zim's legs soon gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. After a few moments, Dib came out from his hiding place, a look of guilt and shock on his face.

"Z-Zim?" Dib asked quietly.

Zim stayed where he was on the floor, not even bothering to turn around. The young Irken squeezed his eyes shut in shame and pain that still filled his body.

"Zim, I..." Dib trailed off as Zim finally turned around; grief and anger filling his wet eyes.

"I guess you got you've always wanted." He said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Zim… I don't-"

"Get out." Zim growled.

"What? Zim…"

"I said get _out_!" Zim bellowed, his already worn out voice rasping at the increased volume.

Zim suddenly let out an harsh, dry cough and began to dry heave.

But as soon as it came it stopped and Zim began to catch his breath.

"Leave me be." Zim rasped he turned his face to the floor once again.

Not knowing what else to do, Dib turned and began to leave for the door. But when he reached the door, he stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his expression filled with sadness and guilt.

When Zim didn't reply, Dib turned back around and went out the door.

**Here's the next part :) And I thought I should say that I'm not sure if I'll continue this story :( I feel that I might be doing something wrong by writing this :C I just don't feel that I should continue T_T But anyways, here's part five and I hope you still like it :) R&R ****Please  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The Sicknes

Part Six

As Dib continued to sit in class the following day, he remained silence the entire time. Occasionally, he'd glance over at the far desk where Zim would always sit. As he did so, he began to think over all that happened the day before and began to wish that all of that had been said and everything he had seen that day, hadn't happened; that he had just head home instead of trying to expose Zim. But if he had gone home, he would've continued to think that Zim had been up to something and would have continued to treat him like dirt.

Dib wouldn't have known Zim's mission was fake; that Zim was actually sick and possibly be... _'Dying.'_ Dib thought, his face going a bit pale. This entire time, Dib had thought it was a trick to let his guard down and take him out. But now after witnessing what he had, Dib knew he had to do something. But what could _he_ do? He knew nothing about alien diseases, and even if he did, he doubted Zim would even let him anywhere near the base. Dib's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the final bell rang and everyone soon got up and were leaving the classroom. Dib began to walk toward the door, when a voice caused him to stop and turn to see his sister standing behind him.

"You've been really quiet today." She stated. "Usually you're talking non-_stop_."

"I'm just... I don't know." Dib replied, turning around again.

"What's your problem?" Gaz said, becoming a bit annoyed.

But Dib didn't reply. He just walked for the door, leaving a stunned Gaz standing there in the hallway. Soon, she shrugged, pulling out her portable game and walking out the door to head home. Dib continued to just walk down the road. He didn't know where he was heading, but he needed time to himself to think of what he should do. After a few moments, Dib looked up as he came to a halt. Zim's base stood before him. Not only was he shocked that everything seemed to be off within and around the base, but he could see a strange figure on the roof. Dib squinted to see what it could be, but his eyes soon grew in horror as he realized what it was.

It was Zim... Out of his disguise, sitting on a small ledge atop the roof. As Dib looked closer, he could see that Zim's gaze looked distant; seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, an exhausted expression on his face. After a few moments, Dib shook away the shock and ran up the sidewalk and climbing a small tree that Gir had planted near the house some time ago. After doing so, Dib reached the top. Seeing the jump distance between him and the house, Dib steadied himself before taking a leap. The twelve-year-old yelped in shock and horror as he just barely reached the ledge of the roof. After some effort, Dib managed to hoist himself up, sighing in relief. Shortly after doing so, Dib's gaze soon landed on the open window that was nearby; mentally kicking himself for not figuring that out sooner.

He turned his attention back to Zim; or rather, where he had been sitting. Dib looked around and soon found a lone, green figure running down the street; which was thankfully empty. Acting quickly, Dib got off the roof, landing on the hard ground below. As he got up from the ground, Dib winced at the new found pain in his legs; mentally kicked himself again for doing something so stupid instead of just going in through the window and going down at elevator or stairs and out the door. But he couldn't worry about that now, he knew he had to do something before Zim would be seen. Dib stopped mid-run as he began to think about it. _'If he's exposed, people won't think I'm _crazy_ anymore.' _Dib pondered._ 'But he just got told off by his leaders.'_ He thought again.

"Or should I say ex-leaders." Dib stated aloud as he began running again.

He still couldn't believe that Zim's own leaders would treat him like dirt.

"So who would I be to kick his while he's down?" Dib asked himself.

And so, he began to race off after the Irken, hoping he hadn't gotten that far. Meanwhile, Zim stumbled as he continued to sprint down the road; hoping to get away from the twelve-year-old who didn't seem to get the concept that he didn't want to be bothered. Zim tripped and fell, hitting the ground hard; a new found pain coursing through his skinned knee that showed through the newly formed rip in his pants. Regardless of the pain, Zim pushed onward, coughing roughly as he continued to run. After what seemed like hours, Zim came to a halt within some woods, resting himself against a nearby tree as he tried to catch his breath. He began to hack and dry heave, shivering as he did so. The sudden noise, caused him to go still. Zim stayed perfectly quiet, or at least tried to since he still had trouble catching his breath.

"What do you want, Dib-Worm?" He growled before coughing again.

As if on cue, a figure came out from the shadows.

"Zim... I just wanted to see if you were okay." Dib replied, quietly.

"I've already _told_ you!" Zim let out another cough. "I don't want your pity."

"Zim-"

"All you ever wanted to do was expose me and spill my guts for you and your- ugh... Stink-beast population to see!"

Dib didn't reply to that. He had been planning that at the beginning, but now knowing that Zim wasn't a threat, there was no need for him to do it. He could never bring himself that low, especially since Zim was becoming weaker.

"Zim... Let me _help_ you." Dib persuaded calmly, stepping closer toward the undisguised Irken.

"I don't need... Your filthy..." Zim trailed off as he leaned sideways; his eyes sliding shut as he collapsed into a heap on the ground!

"Zim!" Dib shouted.

He ran to the fallen Irken's side, panic in his eyes. He could see Zim's PAK lights beginning to flash faintly. And just when Dib thought it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain.

**Here's part six :) After a lot of reviews of continuing the story, I think I might continue writing. This part was originally going to be part five but since it's too late to change it, I decided to put it in this part of my story. A****nyways, I hope you're okay with this chapter :) R&R ****Please. Thank you  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The Sicknes

Part Seven

Thunder echoed from above as flashes of lightning ripped through the sky, lighting up everything around them. As the rain continued to fall, Zim was unresponsive to the burning sensation from the rainwater that fell upon him.

"Zim..." Dib whispered placing a hand to the young Irken's neck; relieved to find a pulse.

It was a bit weak, but it was one nonetheless.

"Don't worry, Zim," Dib whispered, removing his trench-coat and draped it around Zim before scooping him up into his arms. "Everything'll be okay."

With that said, Dib made his way through the woods as the young Irken rested limp in his arms. The young boy continued to run down the already soaked and empty streets, being careful not to drop the Irken he was carrying. The rain seemed to be falling faster and harder. Dib knew he had to find shelter and fast. After what seemed like an eternity, Dib finally reached his house. He had first thought of taking Zim back to his base, but since they had ran so far, Dib's house was closer so he decided it would be the best place to go. The twelve-year-old soon reached the front door. After moving Zim's position, Dib was able to open the door with his free hand and quickly went inside. As he did so, there sat Gaz on the couch watching something on the TV. She soon turned at the sudden noise to see her brother standing there, soaking wet like the world outside.

"Dib! There you are!" She nearly shouted, a bit annoyed as she stood from her spot. "You should've been home hours ago! Why were you..." She trailed off as her gaze landed on what Dib had been carrying, her eyes wide in shock.

"What happened to _him_?" She asked finally, seeing the burns on Zim's very pale and peaceful face.

Dib didn't answer as he gently set Zim down on the couch.

"I asked you a question." Gaz said, becoming a bit more annoyed by his lack of answering.

"He's really sick, Gaz." Dib replied, turning toward her. "His leaders somehow infected his PAK with a really bad virus and it's slowly making him weaker."

Gaz stared at him for a moment.

"Since when did that matter to you that he was sick or whatever?" She asked at last,placing her hands on her hips. "I thought he was here to take over everything."

Dib didn't say anything at first; but soon, finally spoke.

"No." He replied, looking back at Zim again. "He was never meant to take over the world." He paused for a moment. "His... His leaders sent him here hoping he would die." He finished, his voice dripping with guilt and concern.

Gaz didn't say anything for a few moments before whispering a soft "Oh" and Dib nodded. The twelve-year-old turned back to Zim's peaceful form on the couch.

"He needs help Gaz," Dib said finally, turning back around toward his younger sister.

"I don't know how, but we've got to do something. If we don't..." Dib was cut off as he heard a faint moan, which caused him to turn around sharply and see the young Irken beginning to stir.

"Zim?" Dib said finally.

Zim opened his eyes and looked up.

"Wha?" He rasped, his vision blurry at first. But when it was finally clear, Zim's eyes grew wide as he saw the twelve-year-old standing before him.

"GAH!" He shouted, jumping back before hissing in pain at the soreness and burning sensation in his body.

"Calm down," Dib said softly, trying to assure him that he wasn't in danger. "You fainted in the woods, so I brought you here." Dib explained.

"You brought me to your filthy stink-beast home?" Zim growled, his voice still a bit scratchy. "You pitiful little-" Zim was suddenly cut off as he began to hack again, clutching his stomach as he felt a sharp pain rake through his body.

Dib looked on with guilt and sympathy in his eyes. After a few moments, Zim stopped and tried to catch his breath as tears of pain formed in his eyes. Zim moaned as he laid back down on the couch.

"Why?" He rasped, his eyes now half shut.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you in the rain." Dib replied.

Zim began to cough roughly once again. Dib placed a hand on Zim to which Zim made a feeble attempt to smack his hand away, but didn't seem to have enough strength. Dib quickly pulled his hand away; surprised at the heat Zim's forehead had.

"Oh my God." Dib said quietly.

"Gaz, go get an icepack from the kitchen." He instructed, turning back to his sister.

Gaz reluctantly did as she was told and hurried into the other room. Dib turned back to Zim who coughed once more, sounding as though he was about to be sick again.

"Gaz, go get a bucket! I think he's gonna be sick!" Dib shouted as Gaz came in again, carrying the icepack.

Gaz scoffed.

"Do I have to do _everything_ around here?" She asked grudgingly as she handed him the icepack.

She was somewhat shocked when Dib suddenly shot her an angry glance for her comment. Shaking off the odd feeling, Gaz soon left the room to get what Dib had asked for. As she did so, Dib's expression softened as he turned back around and placed the icepack on the young Irken's forehead.

"This should help bring the fever down." Dib said quietly, trying to keep Zim calm.

"Why... Why are you helping me-" Zim coughed. "Dib-Worm?"

Dib looked at him for a moment.

"Because... I-I'm worried that you're not feeling that great and I want to help you get better." He replied finally, his voice shaking a little as he spoke.

Zim coughed again.

"But I'm your- ugh... Enemy." He stated, his voice a bit shaky. "I thought you h...hated me."

Dib took a moment before he spoke.

"Zim," He started quietly. "I don't hate you." He paused for a moment. "And since you're not a threat to Earth and I don't need to protect the world anymore we don't need to fight each other anymore. So what good is it to be enemies?"

Zim opened his mouth to say something but shut it shortly afterwards, as he had nothing to say to that.

"See? There's no reason why we should be enemies if you're not gonna destroy the world or if I don't have to protect anyone anymore."

Just as he had said this, Gaz entered the room again, handing Dib the bucket. And just as Dib had predicted, Zim let out a harsh cough, leaning over the side of the couch and began to release everything into the bucket beside him in a somewhat thick puce colored substance as he clutched his stomach in agony. Dib cringed at the pungent smell. After it had ended, Zim feebly wiped his mouth before slumping back down on the couch again.

"I'm sorry, Zim." Dib said quietly as he replaced the icepack that had fallen on the couch back on Zim's forehead.

Zim took in a shaky breath.

"Why are you... Apologizing... Dib-Stink?" He asked suddenly feeling tired.

"Because, all this time I treated you like crap even with how sick you are." Dib replied, his voice a bit sad. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright... Dib-Stink." Zim replied, looking ready to fall asleep. "Your request for forgiveness... Has been given."

Dib smiled a little at that. Zim did the same before his eyes closed gently and he rested himself against the soft cushions of the couch. Dib began to frown before turning toward the window, seeing that the dismal rain had become a downpour. The twelve-year-old then turned back to the peaceful Irken resting upon the couch, as a look of sadness and regret filled his eyes.

**Okay... I seriously almost teared up while writing this part :( Anyways, here's part seven :) I'm really getting into this story now :D And with doing so, I've been totally forgetting about my other stories I had been working on -_-; I hope to get back to them after this story is finished :) But anyways, I hope you like this part :D Even though it kinda took me a while ^^; ****Please R&R. Thanks :D  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The Sicknes

Part Eight

When Zim opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. The young Irken looked around but couldn't see anything that was around him. His entire body was sore and achy and he felt extremely tired and cold. When Zim tried to sit up, his body wouldn't respond and he couldn't move.

"Dib?" He asked, his voice a bit dry as if he had been screaming for a long time.

No answer came to him within the empty darkness. After some effort, Zim was finally got up from his spot; still looking around him. He could hear a faint sound not far off from where he was. Zim willed himself to walk toward it.

"Dib?" He called out again, soon bumping into something that he assumed was a wall. Zim felt around until he found only air and walked into the supposed room. Just as he did, he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he could still see nothing. He was about to leave when something felt wrong. He couldn't move as if he had been bound by some type of material. He fell to his knees as he tried to move his arms; only to find they were secured behind him.

Zim winced in shock as a light from above him turned on abruptly, allowing him to finally be able to see. It was only shortly after this that Zim wished it had still been dark. The room around him seemed to have old, threadbare walls and a ragged looking floor. Zim had also realized that he had been secured by rope. _'How could that _be_?'_ Zim pondered. He soon saw a shadowy figure standing within the darkness.

"Dib?" Zim asked.

As if on cue the figure emerged from the shadows and there stood the twelve-year-old boy that he somewhat knew from over the time he had been on Earth.

"Hello, Zim." Dib smiled, in a somewhat unnerving kind of way.

"Dib! Wha-what..?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, Zim." Dib stated, cutting Zim off.

"What are you talking..?" Zim trailed off, still a bit confused.

"I've finally captured a real live alien that I _know_ people will give me respect for." Dib grinned almost evilly.

"What's the matter with you?" Zim asked finally.

"You don't _get_ it, _do_ you?" Dib asked, walking up to the young Irken; a look of malice within his amber eyes. "Once I prove your kind exists, I'll be a hero, to finally prove what you are." He added turning his back toward Zim.

"But... I thought-"

"What? You thought I actually cared about you?" Dib asked, turning around once again. "I just said that to get your guard down. And I must admit that it worked pretty well."

"Dib..." Zim started, feeling heartbroken by the harsh words that had been said.

"What are you gonna _cry_?" Dib taunted, grinning evilly. "So much for being such a big tough Irken."

No words did Zim have but silence as he hung his head. Dib soon spoke again.

"Of course with such a perfect alien specimen, it would better if it were not alive."

Zim's eyes grew wide as he raised his head in shock as Dib pulled something sharp from his pocket as he looked over the defenseless Irken.

"Say goodbye, alien scum." Dib hissed as he raised it above his head.

Dib swung it down toward him as Zim closed his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim screamed before taking in a deep breath as he opened his eyes to see he was still laying on the couch.

His face was lined with sweat as he took in another breath before coughing viciously at the sudden overuse of his voice.

"Zim!" Said a sudden voice, which Zim soon saw belonged to the young boy that came into the room. "Zim, are you okay?"

"Gah!" Zim shouted, backing himself further into the couch.

"Zim, what wrong?" Dib asked, a bit confused.

"I won't let you spill my guts! I won't let you!" Zim shouted, his eyes lined with forming tears.

Dib stared at him for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" He asked finally.

Zim didn't answer, he just hung his head and choked back a sob. It took a moment before Dib knew what Zim meant.

"Zim, it's okay." Dib said finally, reaching out to the startled, weak Irken on the couch. "You were just having a nightmare."

As Dib had said this, Zim looked up as a stay tear slipped down his face but quickly wiped it away, not wanting Dib to see.

"It's okay," The boy grinned "I would never think of doing any of that." He told him, placing a hand on Zim's shoulder.

Zim looked at him, expecting to find a mockery of kindness and harshness, but was surprised to find a look of sympathy and regret.

"Everything's going to be okay." Dib told him.

Zim didn't reply but gave a weak nod before coughing once again. Dib gave a half smile at this.

"It's still kinda late," He said after a moment. "We should probably get back to sleep."

"Y-yeah." Zim managed to say as he laid himself back down on the couch.

"Good-night, Zim." Dib said, before getting up from his spot to head back upstairs.

Zim didn't reply back, since Dib had already went upstairs. As Zim rested against the cushions again, he began to close his eyes; letting his sleep take over once again.

**I seriously hate myself for doing that -_-; And I think made this part a little too much like tender moment -n-; But anyways, I hope this part was still kinda good ^^; Also, I had said that it would be suspenseful, so I guess this part was okay :) Anyways, more will come soon :D:D ****Please R&R. Thanks :D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The Sicknes

Part Nine

Hours came and went as the storm begun late in the night had soon died down and became a soft drizzle. The sun was beginning to rise over the distant horizon. Colors of orange and red painted the clouds above the city as the sun continued its ascent into the sky. The Membrane household was very quiet, since it was still a bit early in the morning. As the day grew brighter, small bits of sunlight began to shimmer in through the nearby window, casting the room with dim light. Dib began to stir as he soon awoke. He soon opened his eyes, checking his bedside clock; which read 6:35 a.m..

Dib groaned as he closed his eyes again; as he still had an half-hour to sleep before he had to get ready for class; glad that it was a Friday and was hopeful that the day would go by quickly. Turning over to go back to sleep, Dib suddenly heard something tapping from outside his window. Dib tried to ignore it, but the knocks came louder. So Dib groaned as he rolled over onto his back to look at the ceiling. When the knockings came louder, Dib decided to get up and investigate what it might be. Opening the shades on his window, Dib gazed outside and was surprised to see a green and black dog hovering just outside his bedroom window. Knowing who it was, Dib opened the window.

"Gir? What are you..."

But he was cut off as the disguised little robot pounced on him from through the window, knocking Dib off the bed and onto the floor as Gir bawled his eyes out.

"Mary! Master gone! He missing!" Gir wailed. "He lefted me all alone!"

"Gir," Dib started as he got up again and placed the little robot on the bed. "Mast- I mean, Zim isn't missing." Dib said, after a moment. "He's here in the house." Dib explained, hoping it would calm Gir down, but was shocked when it made things worse.

"You stoleded my Master!" Gir screamed. "Give Master back!"

The little robot began to run around the room, throwing a tantrum like a five-year-old who didn't get the toy they wanted.

"Gir!" Dib shouted, trying to keep him quiet. "I didn't steal Zim." He said after Gir had finally stopped making so much noise. "Zim's fine. He's downstairs sleeping."

Gir stared at him for a moment.

"Okey-Dokey!" He grinned before running out of the room.

Dib sighed in relief, slouching a bit before he glanced over at the clock that now read 6:59 a.m. and sighed. _'So much for sleeping in a little more.'_ Dib thought grudgingly as he sleepily got ready for class. After doing so, Dib headed downstairs to find that Gaz was already near the door, ready to go. Zim was still laying on the couch asleep, with Gir snuggled up against him like a little kitten.

"Gaz, you go ahead," Dib said after a moment. "I'm gonna check on Zim really quick."

"Whatever." Gaz murmured and soon went out the door.

"Zim?" Dib said after a moment.

He reached out and placed a hand on Zim; pulling away in surprise at how hot the Irken's forehead felt. Zim moaned gently in his sleep. Dib went into the other room, coming back with a new icepack.

"Zim..." Dib said quietly, being careful not to wake the sick Irken and sleeping S.I.R. unit as he replaced the icepack on Zim's forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll find a cure." Dib assured him. "You'll be okay."

With that said, Dib gave a half-hearted smile before leaving the room and heading out the door. The day seemed to go by agonizingly slow for Dib as he continued to think of what he could do. Zim's fever was getting worse and he seemed to be getting even weaker as time went by. He needed to get information about the virus the Tallests had put into Zim's PAK and figure out how to make a cure before it was too late. Dib was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the final bell rang. He rose out of his seat and began to head for the door; when, he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder; causing him to turned around sharply to see one of his classmates standing there a bit confused. It was a young boy with dark skin and short black hair. His name was The Letter M.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" The boy asked. "You're usually talking about ghosts, aliens, and seeing Bigfoot in your garage."

Dib didn't say anything at first.

"I don't know." Dib replied and began to walk away but was stopped by another student, a young girl with bright purple hair named Zita.

"I think you know that something's up." She stated.

"Yeah, why are you acting so weird?" Asked another.

"At least weirder than usual." Added a blue haired girl named Sarah.

"I... It's about Zim." Dib replied.

"What _about_ him?" Asked another girl with blonde hair named Jessica.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Dib stated, trying to leave, but the others blocked his path.

"Tell us anyways," Sarah demanded.

"Yeah, we're just wondering." Jessica added, crossing her arms.

"He's really sick, okay?" Dib snapped, angry that they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Oh, that's it?" Jessica asked a bit disappointed. "I thought it'd be something important."

"It _is_ important!" Dib shouted hotly. "He could be dying right now!" It was then that Dib realized what he was saying.

"Dying? Really?" Asked Sarah, a bit shocked.

"That's probably why he's so green, because he's always sick." Zita said as Dib began to leave the room.

"And wouldn't _that_ be something if he _did_ die?" Jessica asked after a moment. "I guess there wouldn't be a green skinned weirdo here to be so annoying anymore."

That comment was the last thing Dib could stand as he came to a halt. Then the twelve-year-old spun around and gave the blonde girl a hard and angry shove; knocking her to the floor. Jessica landed on the floor, her eyes wide in shock as everyone else stared in awe. Dib having enough of this, ran into the hallway and took off down the road. As Dib ran down the road, he tried to process what had just happened. One minute he was worried and the next he had freaked out and just ran out of the school. It must have been what they had said that made him freak out, which never usually happens, since he usually ignores their harsh words. But he couldn't dwell on that at the moment. He needed to get to Zim's base and find a way to help Zim. And so, he continued his way down the road; headed toward Zim's base to see what he could find that could help him find a cure.

**Well... Here's the next part :) And I have to say, I think that I might have over ****exaggerated that part with Gir -_-; Also, I think I made Dib a bit out of character ^^; But I still hope you like this part anyways :) ****Please R&R. Thanks :D  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

The Sicknes

Part Ten

Dib ran until he came to the oddly shaped house known as Zim's base. He soon slowed to a halt at the front of the yard, anxiously eying the unnatural looking lawn gnomes lined on both sides of the sidewalk that led to the a men's room door. With careful steps Dib made his way toward the house, expecting the robots to spring to life as soon as they sensed he was near. He was slightly confused when the robots continued to sit in their places on the lawn. It was then that he remembered that everything around the base seemed to be turned off and gathered enough courage to walk down the sidewalk as the gnomes continued to sit lifeless on the lawn. Once at the front door, Dib drew in a breath as he reached for the door knob. After doing so, Dib turned it gently before nudging the door open. As he peered inside, the place seemed to have an emptiness to it as he entered the somewhat vacant house. He gazed around the room; his gaze landing on the blank TV screen near the wall where he had last seen Zim's ex-leaders had told Zim his mission was fake. It was also when he had learned that Zim was sick and dying; of which the Tallests had been responsible. Dib stared up at the blank television screen, his worry and regret slowly becoming anger as he clenched his hands into tight fists, his muscles tightening as he took in frustrated breaths.

"I still can't believe they could do that!" Dib shouted suddenly, more of his anger welling up inside him as he brought his leg back and swung it at the bottom of the screen. "Those stupid- OW!" He shouted, grabbing his foot in agony; causing him to fall over.

He clenched his teeth until the pain finally began to ebb away.

"Okay... That was really _stupid_." Dib murmured as he rubbed his foot, still in a bit of pain. After a few moments, Dib rose to his feet again slowly becoming calm again, wincing at the slight pain in his foot. Dib glanced around again before making his way into the kitchen. Being in the base many times before, he knew he could easily find a way into Zim's lab. After a few moments, Dib made his way to the nearby covered trash can; which Dib knew was really an elevator that led down to the secret labs. Taking a moment, the twelve-year-old lifted the lid to the trash can and peered inside.

Under any other circumstances, one would find trash or an empty can; but Dib was a bit shocked to find nothing but darkness within it. Glancing into the dark tunnel that was the elevator shaft, Dib wondered why the elevator platform wasn't present. He slowly began to remember that the power to the base was down; which he wasn't sure why. All he knew was that he needed to find a way down to the underground labs and find what he needed to learn more about the virus and hopefully find a cure. Dib stopped at the thought _'Hopefully? Zim's counting on me. I _need_ to find a cure.'_ The boy glanced down the dark tunnel once more wondering how he would get to the labs if the elevator didn't work.

"I guess I'll have to climb down on my own." Dib said to himself.

He began to climb into the trash elevator shaft, but a sudden noise from behind caught Dib off completely off guard, causing him to yelp in alarm as he spun around sharply to see the little S.I.R. unit standing there. Dib rested himself against trash can, his hand clutching his chest as he took in deep breaths; his eyes wide in shock. Gir giggled.

"Mary funny!" He said, laughing at Dib's expression.

"Gir!" Dib said finally, after catching his breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting cupcakes for Master." Gir replied before poking his tongue out with a goofy smile on his face.

Dib sighed as he became calm again.

"Whatcha doooin'?" Gir asked with a goofy smile.

"I'm trying to get down to the labs so I can find a way to help Zim." Dib replied, turning back to the trash can elevator. "Any idea why the elevator doesn't work?" He asked after a moment, turning back around.

"Master turned it off." Gir replied.

"But why?" Dib asked, a bit confused.

"Those meany Tallests were not nice to Master." Gir replied, looking sad. "They yelled at him and called him mean names. They made Master sad." Gir continued. "Now he turned everything off because he said it don't matter no more." Dib looked on, the feeling of guilt coming back.

"Gir, I need to get to the lab and find a way to help Zim out." Dib told him.

"Only if you dance with me." Gir said in sing-song with a goofy smile returning to his face.

"Not right now," Dib said firmly. "I need to get down to the lab."

"Do a little dance." Gir said again.

"Gir! I don't have _time_ for this!" Dib told him, becoming impatient.

"Daaance." Gir aid again, a small pair of speakers coming out speakers from his head, playing some music and soon began to dance to it.

"Gir! Stop it!" Dib cried out, covering his ears to block out the music.

After a few more moments, Dib finally gave up and grudgingly began to dance to the music.

"Yay!" Gir cheered as he saw Dib dancing.

"Now help me get to the lab!" Dib nearly yelled, losing his patience.

"Okey-dokey!" Gir screamed before putting the speakers away, activating his rocket feet, and flying toward Dib.

"What're you..?" Dib didn't have time to finish as Gir collided into him and knocked him backward into the trash elevator.

Dib's fearful screams echoed through the dark tunnel as he and Gir fell down the elevator. Dib landed with a thump on the bottom of the shaft with a 'Ugh!' as the air rushed out of him. Gir; who was now sitting on Dib's back soon got off and let out a happy squeal.

"That was fun!" He cheered as Dib stiffly staggered to his hands and knees before standing up and dusting himself off.

Dib glanced around. The room they had entered was nearly pitch black, save for the light that illuminated from Gir's cyan eyes. Even with the difficulty to see, Dib still knew he was in the underground labs.

**Sooo... Here's part ten :) I want to say that I kinda wanted a little bit of humor in the story :D At least for this part ^^; ****Also this part was kinda rushed ^^;^^; But I hope you still like it anyways :) More will come soon :D:D ****Please R&R. Thanks :D  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

The Sicknes

Part Eleven

When Dib's eyes finally adjusted to the dimly lit room, he scanned his surroundings. It wasn't long that he realized Gir had run off but hadn't gone too far, for he could see a pair of small flashes of cyan lights moving around within the shadows. He could also hear Gir singing some type of song that he couldn't really hear the words, but that didn't worry him at the moment, he was more interested in what he could use that could help him. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash.

"Oopsies." Said a small voice that followed the crash.

"Gir!" Dib shouted running toward the sounds. "What are you doing?"

Dib's foot caught on something, causing him to fall to the floor with an 'Oof!'. Shortly after that happened, a small pair of cyan lights landed on him and Dib saw that he had tripped over a piece of equipment that now laid on the floor. Within the darkness, Dib could see other bits of equipment.

"Gir? What did you do?" Dib asked finally as he got up again.

"Nothing." Gir replied innocently.

"Why is there stuff all over the..." Dib trailed off as something lying near his feet caught his eye. "What's this?" He asked, bending down to pick it up.

After doing so, he began to look it over. In the dim light, Dib could see that it looked like a disk of some sort. The only difference was that instead of being round like a CD, one side was round while the other three sides squared off and was somewhat rectangular. It was divided into two parts, starting from the rounded edge and running down the middle on the top and bottom of the device. One side was rusty color white the other was a dark crimson on the top part, while on the bottom was a bright green and the other was a deeper green and had bright colored circuits. In the middle on the top was a deep blue circle. Within it was a bright magenta colored light. After a few moments, Dib reached into his trench-coat jacket, pulling out a small what looked like a portable computer from his pocket and examined it for damage from the fall. When he found nothing wrong, he set the computer on the floor before opening it and plugging it into one of the slots in his computer and the screen immediately turned on, illuminating a small part of the room.

"Ooh!" Gir mused, entertained by what was happening.

"Computer," Dib started. "Run a scan on the weird device I just found."

"Processing data." Said a slightly monotone voice.

Soon, a soft humming began to emit from the small computer as it scanned the device.

"Scan complete." The computer said after a few moments. "Device consists of advanced Irken memory storage."

"So, this must be a memory disk for the _base_." Dib said, in realization. "Computer, do a search through the for Irken diseases."

"Processing data." The computer said again.

As it began to retrieve the information, Dib glanced up to see that Gir had run off again and sighed. _'Why can't Gir just sit_ still_ for once?'_ Dib pondered.

"Analyzing complete." The computer said suddenly, causing Dib to jump.

The twelve-year-old turned to the screen to see a list, which was hard to read, since it was written in Irken. Dib pressed a button on the computer and the words soon became English and Dib could see not only see the disease names but bits of their information as well. Dib began to read through the information. He was at a loss, until one in particular caught his attention. It was titled "Symphoid Fluenza". Dib's eyes grew wide at the information.

"Wait. This is it." He told himself before clicking on the more information button.

He looked intently at the contents; becoming a bit nervous as he read it aloud.

"'Symphoid Fluenza,'" He started."'A severely infectious disease well-known among the Irken civilization.'" Dib read. "'Disease may not be noticeable within the first few days of infection, due to the fact of the disease lying dormant within the victim's PAK before slowly to spreading throughout the victim's body. All subjects who contract it may experience headaches, nausea, chills, and hacking, dry cough.'"

Dib stopped reading for a moment.

"That must be what Zim's ex-leaders had infected Zim with!" He said in awe, before going back to reading more of the information.

"'The symptoms of a more severe case include extreme dizziness, chills, severe headaches, abdominal pain, weakness, vomiting, and high fever. Disease is known to be fatal if not treated.'"

Dib froze as he stopped reading, going pale at the words in front of him.

"This can't be." He said to himself, incredulity; not wanting to believe the words he had just read. "But those are the same symptoms Zim has." He said again.

His stomach began to do summersaults as all this information began to sink in. Dib took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep himself calm.

"Computer?" He said, his voice shaking a little. "Is there any known cure for this disease?"

There was a moment before the computer answered him.

"Yes, there has been research has concluded to a cure being made." It replied.

Dib let out a short breath before speaking again.

"Where can get the cure?" He asked.

"The cure for the disease is mostly common on the planet the disease is found." Replied the computer.

"So, I'd have to go all the way to Irk to get it?" Dib asked, hopelessly.

He knew he didn't have the time to go all the way to the planet to retrieve the antidote, but he knew couldn't just not do anything; Zim needed the cure. If he didn't get the cure, Zim could possibly... Dib couldn't even think of using the word. He had to do something. It was then that he realized that the disease that Zim had closely resembled the Earth illness known as Typhus Disease; which they had learned about some time ago in their history class.

"There's still hope!" Dib cried out as he remembered that the city's health pharmacy may have an antidote for Typhus Disease.

He could get to the pharmacy and buy bottle of the anti-toxin and cure Zim of the illness. There was only one problem. Zim wasn't human, he was Irken. Dib didn't know how Zim would react to human medicine. Dib felt his heart sink at the thought of it. _'I at least have to _try_.'_ Dib told himself. He shut off the computer and stood up.

"Gir?" He called.

There was a sudden clatter as the small S.I.R. unit landed on the floor from above Dib's head.

"Yeees?" Gir asked getting up again.

"Let's head back to my house." Dib replied, placing the small computer back in his pocket.

"Yes Sir!" Gir saluted, his cyan eyes turning red.

They changed back to normal and went over to the open elevator shaft. With Gir's help, Dib was able to go up the shaft with ease. Once at ground level, Dib noticed that something didn't seem right. The entire room was dark. Dib looked outside and saw that the moon and stars were out.

"How long was I _down_ there?" Dib wondered. "Well, I can't think about that right now, I need to get home."

And so, Dib ran out the door with Gir following suit. When they reached the house, Dib saw Zim still lying asleep on the couch while Gaz sat on the armrest playing her hand held game. Gaz paused her game before turning at her brother's presence as he went into the kitchen and came back with another icepack.

"Where have _you_ been?" She asked, looking impatient.

"I was doing research." Dib replied, after feeling a bit sad by what he had learned not that long ago.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Gaz asked, noticing Dib's tone of voice.

"I... I just had a rough day." Dib replied, trying to smile but came out more like a grimace. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs." Gaz replied, before getting up from her spot and going up the staircase.

Once Gaz was out of the room, Dib sighed before turning to the sick Irken on the couch.

"Zim?" Dib said quietly.

Zim winced and groaned before opening his eyes bright ruby eyes.

"Eh?" He rasped.

"How are you feeling?" Dib asked, replacing the icepack.

Zim coughed harshly and shivered slightly.

"A l-little... Better... I guess." He answered before coughing harshly again.

Dib looked on with sadness forming in his eyes.

"Zim..." Dib started, his voice almost cracking. "Don't worry. Ev... Everything's going to be okay."

Zim smiled at this before falling back asleep. Dib gazed at the sleeping Irken solemnly. Gir slowly walked over to the couch and crawled up beside Zim and snuggled up next to him. Dib smiled half-heartedly at the sight, but soon frowned as he thought of the information he had obtained, hoping that his plan would work.

**I feel horrible for doing this :( But I still hope you like my story ^^; And I'd like to thank bg52598 for helping me with this part :) Since I was kinda stuck -_-; Thanks again :) More should come soon... At least I hope so ^^; ****Please R&R. Thanks :D**

**PS- The part with the Typhus Disease, that actually does exist :) And the reason I mentioned it was because those are almost the exact symptoms that Zim has :O I was just looking up some stuff to think of a name for the disease Zim had and I ended up finding one that actually matches up with Zim's illness O_o ... Well almost ^^; But isn't that weird? Anyways, I just thought I'd let you know :D **


	12. Chapter 12

The Sicknes

Part Twelve

Dib laid in bed that night, gazing up at the ceiling. There were so many things on his mind. One being that Zim's ex-leaders would sink so low to not only call him a defect and a fraud but infect him with a deadly virus that's slowly making Zim weaker. There was also a matter of finding a cure, but the only one he would get close enough to a cure was human medicine, which he had no idea if it would be enough to help him. He turned over, glancing at his bedside clock; which read 8:30 p.m. and moaned in annoyance. _'Zim was getting weaker and I'm just laying around?'_ Dib thought as he got up, being unable to sleep. Dib slowly went downstairs, being careful not to wake Gaz up. He descended down into the living room, making his past the couch; stopping as he gazed at the sleeping Irken and S.I.R. unit.

"I'll be back, Zim." Dib murmured, still a bit worried.

Soon, he turned and ran out the door. Despite the time of night, Dib continued to run down the road, hoping the pharmacy would still be open. Dib continued to run until he saw a building that slightly stuck out from the larger ones around it. It was constructed out of salmon colored bricks that stood two stories tall with a teal colored roof, a large lit up sign hung over the small portico at the entrance that read "Get Well Soon Pharmacy". Dib continued on, heading toward the double doors, thankful that it was still open at this time.

As he looked around, Dib could see there wasn't that many people at the pharmacy since it was this late. There were maybe five or six people still working at this time, which Dib was glad that he had come in when he had. The twelve-year-old went inside quickly, making his way over to one of the sign-up windows where a lady around the age of thirty with thick shoulder length blond hair, wearing glasses was busy typing away at her computer. The nameplate on her desk read 'Tanya Johnson'. As Dib got to the there, the woman turned attention toward him and opened the sliding glass window.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked with a smile, her voice having a light German accent.

"Yeah, I need some medicine." Dib replied. "It's really important."

"Do you have a subscription?" She asked him.

"Well, it's not for me, it's for a friend of mine." Dib replied, surprised by the words that left his mouth. _'Why did I just call Zim my friend?'_ Dib wondered in awe.

He knew he couldn't call Zim his enemy. Zim wasn't a threat to Earth anymore, but he barely knew Zim enough to consider him a friend. His thoughts were interrupted as the woman said something.

"Huh?" Dib asked, a bit confused.

"I said, what is the name of the medicine you need?" She asked again.

"Well, I need a cure for the Typhus Virus." Dib replied. There was a moment of silence at the mention of that. "Well, I'm not sure if we have the medicine for that type of illness." She replied after a moment. Dib felt his heart sink.

"Can you at least check and see?" Dib asked, being too close to give up now. "Please, he's really sick and needs the medicine."

The woman looked at him for a moment, noting how sad he must feel on a having a sick friend. Soon, she spoke.

"Well, I suppose I could go and see what I can do." She said finally. "Just wait here for a minute."

And soon, she got up from her seat and went into the back room. Dib sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area. After about ten minutes, which seemed like an eternity for Dib, the woman came back and called him over.

"We had one pack left," She told Dib, handing him a small opaque bottle filled with a bright blue liquid. "Be careful not to drop it or crack it," She told him.

"I will," He replied. "Thanks."

After paying seven fifty for the medicine, Dib placed the bottle into the safety of his pocket before leaving.

"I hope your friend gets better." The woman called after him.

"Thanks." Dib replied. "Me too." Dib murmured as he left the building.

After a few moments, Dib began to run home, hoping that his plan will work and that he can get the medicine to Zim in time. It wasn't long that Dib could see him house coming into view. The twelve-year-old soon made it to the door. The second he opened the door, he knew something was wrong. Zim was nowhere to be seen and Gaz stood near the couch with her arms crossed and a look that made Dib a bit nervous.

"Gaz!" He said in shock.

"Where were _you_?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"Gaz, where's _Zim_?" Dib asked, ignoring Gaz's question.

"He's upstairs." She replied.

"But why is he-?"

"The little robot wanted me to take him to bed and 'Tuck him in'." Gaz replied, using quotations around the 'Tuck him in'.

"Oh." Dib replied.

"Now tell me where you went." Gaz growled, losing her patience.

"I was at the pharmacy." Dib replied, looking a bit worried.

"What the heck were you doing at the pharmacy around nine O'clock at night?" Gaz demanded.

"Why does it matter?" Dib asked, beginning to leave.

"Because _I_ have the right to know!" Gaz nearly shouted, causing Dib to stop.

"I was getting stuff for Zim, okay?" Dib snapped, turning around; his back now facing the stairs. "So he would get better."

"You know, ever since Zim had gotten sick and told his mission was fake, you've been acting really weird. More weird than usual." Gaz stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dib asked becoming more aggravated.

"Ever since Zim became sick, you've been going around and making such a big deal out of it!" Gaz asked, becoming angrier than she already was.

"He needs _help,_ Gaz!" Dib argued, becoming equally enraged. "He's getting weaker because of that stupid virus the Tallests had infected him with! We can't just sit there and let him die!"

"See? There you go again!" Gaz shouted, raising her voice. "All you talk about is 'Oh, Zim is sick, he needs us,' well it's annoying!"

"Because he _does_ need us, Gaz!" Dib shouted, raising his own voice.

"You know what you're problem is?" Gaz growled. "You've gone soft! You just go on, and on, and ON! WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY _CARE_ SO MUCH?"

"HEY! I DON'T _CARE_ ABOUT ZIM!" Dib screamed, completely enraged by Gaz's words. "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! WE NEVER _WERE_ FRIENDS! YOU THINK I'D EVER EVEN ONCE WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HIM?" He asked, not once lowering his voice. "HE'S NOTHING BUT A HORRIBLE, FREAKISH _ALIEN!_ THAT'S ALL HE IS AND ALL HE'LL EVER _BE!"_ Dib ranted on. "WHY WOULD I _EVER_ WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH THAT STUPID, DEFECTIVE LITTLE FREAK?"

When Gaz only stared in shock, not answering, Dib took in a few deep breaths as he tried to calm down. It was then that he realized his sister's look of shock wasn't at him, but she was actually looking behind him. That was when Dib froze as he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around to see Zim standing near the stairs; his antennas lying flat against his head and his jaw slack as he stared in sadness and awe, his bright ruby eyes lining with tears. Dib's eyes grew wide in realization.

"Zim..." Dib began, deep regret washing over him. "Zim... I-I didn't mean-"

He was cut off as Zim pushed past him and Gaz, choking back a sob as he ran for the door.

"Zim! Wait!" Dib shouted as Zim ran out the front door.

Dib stared after him in regret before turning back to Gaz, a look of anger forming within his amber eyes.

"Happy now?" He growled angrily before running for the door, leaving Gaz standing near the stairs staring after him.

One outside, Dib took off down the street, calling out to the young Irken, getting no answer but the sounds of his own echo in the air.

**I feel so horrible! DX I really hope you don't hate me for this T_T And I hope you still like my story :( I hope to get more up soon, so there'll still be more to come :) ****Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

The Sickness

Part Thirteen

His entire body ached as he continued to run down the street. Zim let out a harsh and painful cough as he pushed onward, refusing to stop. He fell to the ground as his legs buckled beneath him and he hit the ground hard, tears of pain and betrayal flowing freely down his cheeks and dropping to the sidewalk below him. The young Irken let out another harsh cough and began to dry heave as he tried to choke back another sob. Zim felt so tired and sore, his head was throbbing and his throat seemed as if it were on fire. But nevertheless, the young Irken forced himself to his feet. As he did so, his head suddenly felt like it was being crushed in a vise and he staggered back a few steps.

Regardless of the sharp pains, Zim continued to run down the dark and empty street. After what seemed like an eternity, Zim reached the woods. It was then that he decided to stop. He used one of the nearby trees as a support as he placed a hand to his head. He at first felt a bit uneasy when he realized he wasn't wearing his disguise. It was then that he remembered he didn't need one anymore since there was no reason for him to hide anymore. Since he was in the open without a disguise, people could easily tell what he really was. But that wasn't what concerned him at the moment. All he cared about right now was to get as far away from Dib as possible. Zim choked back another sob and growled as he thought of the boy.

"Th-that stupid, double-crossing little-" Zim was cut off as he let out a harsh and violent cough and began to dry heave once again.

As the coughing ceased, Zim took in a few shallow breaths. As the young Irken took a couple steps away from the tree, his legs buckled beneath him once again and he fell to his hands and knees as another pained sob escaped his lips.

"That stupid, wretched human." Zim growled, tears slipping freely down his cheeks once more.

He began to feel dizziness taking him over once again as he continued to sob. He couldn't believe that Dib would stoop so low to do what he had done. First he saves him and acts like his friend and claims that he'll help him, and then once his guard was down, gets stabbed in the back and called a 'Defective Freak' of all things. Zim would've usually gotten angry and yelled at Dib for calling him that. But with being told he his mission was fake and that he was a fraud by his own leaders with the combination of being sick and possibly dying, he just didn't have it in him to yell like he usually would. Zim sat down in the grass, resting himself against the nearby tree; hugging his legs to his chest.

"The Tallests were right." He whispered as he wiped his tear-filled eyes and rested his head on his knees, looking off to the side. "I'm a worthless defect." He choked out after a moment.

He felt so tired and sore from the run. He shivered as he continued to rest against the tree, his bright ruby eyes slowly beginning to drift close. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, but was quickly losing the battle. After few moments, his eyes drifted shut as a stray tear slipped down his cheek. Zim was suddenly awakened by the faint roar of an engine. But it didn't sound like a car or truck, but of a ship; a large one by the sound of it. Zim shivered as he felt a rush of wind coming from his right. As the young Irken turned in that direction, he was suddenly blinded by a bright light emitting from his above the vacant field nearby. The brightness of light made Zim's raging headache become a more splitting pain and caused him to drop over to the side, facing away from it as he began to feel an overwhelming nausea come over him. When the light faded, Zim didn't turn around to see what it could be. He was suddenly greeted by a harsh, cold voice if which he was all too familiar with.

"Hello, Zim." Said a voice from behind him.

"It's funny how you haven't died yet." The other voice said; which Zim could sense the speaker was smirking.

"Yeah, the least you could do was to at least be honorable enough to something that simple." The first voice seemed to grin.

Zim turned around, a new anger rising inside him as he gazed up at his ex-leaders who were smirking back at him.

"You should've probably been dead by now." Red smirked. "But I guess you were never honorable enough to get it right."

Zim snarled with pure hatred toward his former-leaders as he tried to hold back a sob.

"Oh, what's the _matter_, Zim?" Red taunted. "Yeah, is the pathetic wittle defect gonna _cry_?" Purple sneered, before he and Red burst out laughing. Zim's face twisted into a venomous scowl. Red smirked at Zim's expression. "Purple, grab him and take him to the ship." He instructed, turning to head back to the ship.

"W-what are you doing?" Zim asked in shock.

"We're going back to Irk." Red replied as he stopped and turned around. "It's only fair that you die on the planet that you had nearly destroyed. Think of it as your last wish before you finally actually die."

With that said, Red made his way back to the ship as Purple grabbed Zim roughly by the arm and pulled him to his feet. The sudden motion caused Zim's body to lurch and he coughed roughly before releasing its contents on part of Purple's uniform.

"EWW!" Purple screamed in disgust. "How _dare_ you throw up on me!" He shouted as Zim feebly wiped his mouth, not answering the question, due to the fact that everything around him seemed to be spinning as dizziness and exhaustion began to take over.

"What's taking you so-?" Red began to ask but was cut off as a sudden pungent smell filled the air.

"Ugh! What is _that_?" He asked finally as Purple came holding Zim out in disgust.

"The little pest _puked_ on me!" Purple whined in disgust.

"Well, put him in one of the holding cells anyways. We'll deal with him later." Red paused for a moment. "And go change your uniform! You frickin' _reek_!"

Purple scowled as he continued to carry Zim onto the ship. At that moment, a lone figure that had been only many feet away, rushed out of the shadows. The said figure was a young boy around the age of twelve, wearing a black trench coat and underneath was a pale blue shirt with a grey smiley face on the front with a neutral expression along with a large pair of glasses. His hair was black and was in a scythe-like style. It was Dib. As the engines to the ship came to life and the ship began to rise into the air, Dib came rushing out of the shadows.

"Zim!" He shouted, a look of awe and shock on his face as he saw the one of the Tallests holding the young Irken as the hatch to their ship closed as they took off.

"ZIIIM!" Dib screamed as he stopped in the middle of the field, only seeing a small flash of light within the night sky.

"Zim…" Dib said as he fell into the grass as he gazed up at the sky.

Soon, he hung his head.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as the remnants of the wind brushed past him.

**Again... I feel really horrible T_T And I think I might've exaggerated the Tallests' behaviors -_-; I still hope you like it though ^^; I'll try to get more up soon :) So please stay tuned C: ****Please R&R. Thanks :D**

**PS- And btw, I know what you're thinking but you're wrong :( This isn't ZaDr... As it says in the summary, it's ZaDf :) I'm not ranting or anything :( I myself kinda like ZaDr ^^; But I'm kinda more ZaDf than anything ^^;^^; Just so you know XD But anyways, that's what I wanted to say as an FYI :D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

The Sickness

Part Fourteen

The sky above the city was filled with dark blackening clouds as small sounds of thunder filled the air. Dib's head was hung as he trudged home, keeping his gaze at the ground. It had been hours before he had decided to leave the woods since it was getting even more late than it already was. After some time passed, Dib finally made in home. Dib slowly opened the door and went inside. To his surprise, he saw Gaz sitting on the couch watching TV, or at least was trying to. She turned in his direction right as he came in.

"Well? Where's Zim?" She asked, in a tone Dib had rarely heard from her... Concern.

Dib sighed and looked at the floor.

"He's gone." He replied, not looking up.

"I'm sure you'll find Zim." Gaz stated.

"No I _won't_ Gaz!" Dib snapped suddenly. "The Tallests took him!"

Gaz stared at Dib in surprise.

"If I hadn't said those things, he wouldn't have run off and the Tallests wouldn't have found him." Dib added, sitting down on the couch in anger at what he had done.

Gaz took a moment before she sighed.

"Well..." She stared. "If I hadn't made you freak out like that, you wouldn't have." She admitted looking away uncomfortably.

Dib looked back at her, a look of sadness returning on his face.

"It's okay, Gaz." Dib replied. Dib soon stood up again and began to leave the room.

"Where're you going?" Gaz asked, in a more annoyed fashion.

"Gaz, Zim is counting on us." Dib replied, turning around. "If we don't go after him, he'll die!"

"And how do you think we're gonna get there?" Gaz questioned, crossing her arms.

"Um..." Dib trailed off as he felt something hard and small hitting his back.

He turned around to see the silver and cyan S.I.R. unit punching at him angrily like a five-year-old.

"You hurted Master!" Gir cried as he continued to hit.

"Gir! Stop!" Dib nearly shouted.

"No!" Gir screamed. "You calleded Master those mean names and made him sad! You big Meany-Head!"

"Gir! I didn't mean any of the things I said." Dib replied, trying to calm Gir down. "I was just really mad."

Gir finally stopped and sniffled.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Yes, I never meant any of the horrible things I said before." Dib replied. And soon Gir calmed down.

"So, how do you think we're going to find the Tallests?" Gaz asked again.

Dib began to think for a moment. Just then, a thought came to his mind.

"C'mon. I've got an idea." Dib smiled.

He ran out the door with Gaz and Gir following close behind. Before long, they got to the garage. Dib pressed a button to open the motorized door, revealing a small ship the size of a Slug-Bug car and was a rusty and crimson red in color. Though the glass windshield was clear, it still had a pinkish tint.

"Ooh!" Gir mused in amazement.

"We're taking _this_ thing?" Gaz asked crossing her arms again.

"It's probably the only Irken ship that we could use to get to the Tallests command ship." Dib replied.

"Zim probably has one _too_." Gaz stated.

"Well, we don't have time to go all the way to Zim's base." Dib replied. "And beside's, all the power's out. So even if we got there, we wouldn't be able to use his ship." Gaz didn't reply to that.

"Now c'mon, we have to get stuff we need for the trip." Dib said. "We have no clue how long it will take for us to get there. And hurry!"

With that said, Dib went inside to get some supplies for the trip, leaving Gaz to stand there for a moment.

"Since when did Dib get so _bossy_?" Gaz wondered.

And soon, she went inside as well, with Gir following behind her. After about thirty-five minutes, they soon had what they needed for a five day trip and had soon finished getting ready to go.

"Okay, so now that we've got everything, we can get ready to take off." Dib stated, getting into the ship with Gaz and Gir following suit.

"I just need to start the ship and figure out what we should do from there." As Dib said this, he pressed a button and the ship sprung to life.

"Ship running and functional." Came a voice from within the ship.

It sounded a bit feminine and had a thick British accent.

"Tak?" Dib asked, a bit shocked.

"You?" The voice barked. "What are you doing in this ship?"

"I need to take this ship to save Zim from the Tallests." Dib replied.

"What?" Asked Tak's voice. "Why are you saving Zim?"

"Because the Tallests took him."

"Why would they want Zim?" She asked.

"I don't know." Dib answered. "I just know that he's really sick and I need to need to get him the cure before it's too late."

As Dib was saying this, he strapped himself in as did Gaz and Gir.

"I don't know why you think you can just come and take this ship," Tak growled. "But you won't get away with it that easily."

"Look! I don't have time for this!" Dib shouted, losing his patience. "Zim is really sick and may be dying and he _will_ if we don't get there in time!"

There was a moment before anyone spoke.

"Well?" Tak asked grudgingly.

"Set the coordinates for the Tallests' ship." Dib replied a bit more calmed down.

"Fine." Tak huffed.

And soon, the ship began to quake as it slowly began to rise off the concrete floor of the garage before floating out into the backyard. The ship made a low humming as the ships engines came to life and the trio shot up into the night sky. _'Don't worry, Zim.'_ Dib thought as they continued their ascent into the sky. _'Help's coming.'_ They all knew it may be a while before they would find the Tallests' ship and Dib could only hope they would get there before it was too late.

**So here's the next part :D Sorry for the long wait ^^; But here it is :D I hope you all like this part :) I'll try to get more up soon :D P****lease R&R. Thanks :D**

**PS- I was thinking of doing another story after this one that has to do with a natural disaster :) Namely, a hurricane :O I know this might seem kinda weird but I was kinda watching Planet Green, and they were talking about hurricanes and stuff like that ^^; But anyways, I'm thinking of doing that next :) But I'll have to see ^^; Just so you know in case I was going to :D  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

The Sickness

Part Fifteen

Zim sat where he was on the hard metal floor of his cell; unable to move, due to the fact that he had been tied up a type of thick and tough rope in addition of feeling extremely weak. The young Irken continued to rest against the hard cold metallic wall of the cell. The Tallests' ship was just over many miles out of the solar system now and he knew it would be a long time before they would reach Irk. He let out a harsh and violent cough and felt something come up again. He swallowed thickly to try and keep the feeling down. He began to shiver as fever sweat cascaded down his face. He let out another harsh cough, the stinging burning in his throat starting anew with each violent cough. Zim could feel the nausea coming once again.

Turning his face toward the floor, Zim's eyes began to drift close, his vision becoming blurry as his headache became worst as well as the pain in his stomach and the aches and pains were increasing. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, but all attempts were failing. It wasn't long that he soon heard movement and a pair of voices from outside the cell. As the door to the cell opened, Zim refused to let himself look up.

"Hey Zim!" Sneered a cold voice, that Zim easily recognized as one of his captors. "You should be grateful that we're taking you back to Irk one last time." Red growled.

"Yeah," Added Purple, who had changed from his dirty uniform into another. "Think of it this way, Zim. You'll be back and everyone will see you before you finally decide to die."

"Yeah Zim," Red added with a smirk. "And then, everyone will see you for what you really are. Isn't that what you wanted, Zim?"

Zim didn't reply. He kept his eyes trained to the ground, still refusing to look up.

"Hey!" Purple shouted. "We're talking to you!"

"C'mon, Purple," Red started. "He's too dishonorable to listen to us. And besides, he isn't really that important _anyways_."

"Yeah," Purple smirked. "Once a defect, _always_ a defect."

With that said, the two Tallests walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind them, leaving Zim to sit alone in the cold metallic cell as they walked away laughing. Zim shivered and let out another cough as he tried to choke back a sob that threatened to escape him. Meanwhile, Dib continued to gaze ahead out into the vastness of space as he, Gaz, and Gir; who had thankfully fallen asleep, continued their flight in Tak's old ship.

It had been hours since they had left the Earth's atmosphere and they could see other planets rush past the small ship. The twelve-year-old continued to gaze out the window as the trip seemed to be getting longer and longer by the minute. He was glad that the following day was a Saturday and that he hadn't had to go to school. He doubted anyone would've noticed his absence anyways if it were a weekday. Dib jumped suddenly as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"Geez Dib," Gaz frowned. "What's with you being so jumpy?"

"I'm sorry, Gaz." Dib replied, turning back to the window. "I'm just worried about what might happen to Zim."

"Oh, so you _do_ care about Zim." Gaz stated with a smirk.

"Please don't bring this up again?" Dib sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Just answer my question, Dib. Do you or _don't_ you?" Gaz asked.

Soon, Dib sighed.

"Yes." He replied.

"What?" Gaz asked.

"I said 'yes', okay?" Dib snapped.

"Thought so." Gaz smirked.

Dib heavy-sighed and turned back toward the window.

"Dib, c'mon." Gaz started. "Everything will be fine."

"Yeah... I guess." Dib replied. "I just wish there was a way we could get there faster."

It was then that Dib got an idea.

"Hey ship?" He asked.

"What?" Replied Tak's voice, sounding a bit angry for some odd reason.

"Where is the Tallests' ship located?" Dib asked.

"You mean the Massive?" Tak asked.

"Yes." Dib replied.

At that moment, the computer screen in front of him sprung to life, and showed what looked like a map. There was a small red blip, which showed where Dib, Gir, and Gaz were. Soon, the map began to move and after a few minutes, landed on a small blue blip, which was where Dib assumed was the Tallests' ship or the Massive as Tak had put it.

"What's the shortest way to get there?" Dib asked.

Tak's voice sighed.

"You're always in such a frickin' rush." She said a bit annoyed.

"Hey, I'm trying to get there as fast as I can so I can help Zim!" Dib replied a bit hotly. "He's really sick and needs the cure. So just tell me what the faster way is so I can get it to him and he can get better."

"I think you should probably listen to him, Tak." Gaz smirked.

"Ugh! Fine!" Tak snapped. After a few moments, she spoke up again. "The green button on the left of the screen activates the ship's boosters. It should get you there in about a couple days at the maximum."

"Thank you." Dib sighed with a light smile.

"Whatever." Tak replied.

Dib then turned to his younger sister.

"You should probably hang onto something." He said.

Gaz nodded before bracing herself against the seat.

"Well, here goes everything." Dib murmured and pressed the button.

The rockets to the ship ceased for a moment and they began to absently float through space.

"This is the boost?" Gaz asked, a bit disappointed. "What a bunch of cr-"

The sudden blast of flames erupted from the ship's engines, causing them to take off like a jet-plane. The ship began to vibrate around them as they shot through the air. _'Hang on, Zim.'_ Dib thought as he clutched to his seat. _'We're on our way.'_ As the ship continued its journey, a bright blue streak seemed to trail behind it.

**Here's part fifteen :D I know I just updated ^^; But I really wanted to get this next part done :D Anyways, sorry if it's kinda rushed :( And I think I might have over ****exaggerated -_-; I hope you're not mad at me for that T_T Anyways, I'm working on the next part and I think I'll have it up by tomorrow :D And I'm open to any ideas that you might have for the next part :) Just review and let me know what it is :D:D This is if you want to ^^; But anyways, I hope you're enjoying my story ****:D P****lease R&R. Thanks :D:D**


	16. Chapter 16

The Sickness

Part Sixteen

Time seemed to come and go as Dib, Gaz, and Gir continued on their way to find the Massive. Even with the speed they were going, it was very difficult to tell how much time had actually gone by. It had been many hours since they had left Earth and there would be no sign of the true time that had passed within the black vastness of space. For all they knew, it could have been only a day that had gone by and there still would have no way for them to truly know how long it had been. The turbulence has began to go down as the ship slowed its pace. Dib; who had been gazing out the window soon noticed this and spoke up.

"Um... Ship?" He asked. Tak's voice gave an aggravated sigh.

"What do you want _now?"_ She asked, a bit annoyed.

"Why did we slow down?" Dib asked.

"Oh, so you _want_ the ship to shake and possibly break up in space because of the velocity it's going?" Tak asked, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I was just wondering why." Dib replied, getting annoyed by Tak's harsh words.

"Well, if you _must_ know," Tak started. "The ship needs to take a break from the high speed it had been going for a possible day and a half." Dib was shocked by this.

"It's been a day and a half already?"

"Yes, you big headed twit." Tak snapped back. "And by my calculations, we should be there in about another twenty-seven hours."

"Thanks Tak." Dib stated, ignoring the fact that she had just said his head was big.

"Whatever." Tak replied.

Dib soon relaxed in his seat, He was relieved that the journey there was almost over. As Dib rested himself in his seat, he could feel his eyes were growing heavier. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had gotten a good night's sleep and he was nearly fighting to keep his eyes open. After a few more moments, his eyes drifted closed as he began to dose off. Just about ten minutes after he closed his eyes, he felt a sudden jolt and the ship came to a sudden stop. Dib groaned as he sat up. everything around him was dark and all the lights in the ship were off.

"What the..?" He trailed off as he looked around to where he was.

There was a metal floor beneath the ship that hadn't been there before. Dib went to open the glass windshield, which he saw wasn't there but had somehow fallen off the ship when they had landed. As Dib got out he soon saw that part of the ship was dented and scraped from the impact. Dib was slightly confused as to why it hadn't woken Gaz or Gir when it had for him. _'They must be heavy sleepers'_ Dib thought to himself before getting another look around. The place they had ended up was a large rusty colored ship. As Dib made his way down the dimly lit hallways, his footsteps seemed to echo faintly off the walls around him. He suddenly heard a faint noise coming from down one of the hallways.

"Hello?" Dib called, his voice sounding a bit dry.

The noise came again, which now sounded more like someone calling to him. 'Dib.' Dib looked around. The voice sound vagely familiar. 'Dib!' It came again.  
>"Zim?" Dib said. "Zim! Where <em>are<em> you?"

The twelve-year-old ran toward the voice. 'DIB!' It yelled again. Dib continued to run taking different corridors to find where the voice was coming from. He soon stopped as he found himself in a dark place.

"Hello?" He called again.

Just then, he heard something to his left.

"Zim?" Dib said.

Suddenly an eeire light came from the corner of the room where Dib was now standing. In the corner, he could see a pale green figure chained to the wall. Dib could tell it was Irken as he could see a pair of limp antennas on the top of its head. It was wearing a tattered pink shirt, black pants, boots and gloves. It seemed to rest against the wall as if it were asleep.

"Zim?" Dib asked. "Are you okay?"

As he got closer, an extremely strong and pungent smell reached his nose. It was a strong smell of old vomit and rotting flesh. Dib stumbled back from the lifeless being realizing that it was actually long past death. As Dib scrambled back, he soon ran into something behind him. He looked up to see the evil smiles of the Tallests staring back at him.

"Such a shame you missed the event." Tallests Red grinned.

"Yeah, he was great entertainment for us in his last days of life." Purple sneered.

"What did you do to him?" Dib demanded.

"Oh, did the little defect mean something to you?" Red leered, towering over him."Well, isn't that sweet?" He smirked but soon scowled. "Too bad you'll be joining him."

Dib gaped in awe as the Tallests soon activated their PAK legs.

"Say Goodbye." Red hissed and he swung his legs down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib screamed before his eyes snapped open.

He looked around to see he was in his seat aboard Tak's Ship. Nothing was dented or scraped. All of the lights to the ship flickered on and off indicating that the controls were up and running. Dib's face was lined with sweat as he let out a sigh of relief. "Dib!" Said a voice from behind him, to which he turned around. To his surprise and relief he saw his younger sister sitting there.

"Ugh! Finally," She groaned. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while but you just sat there sleeping like an idiot."

That was when Dib realized that Gaz had been the one calling him.

"Well, what is it Gaz?" Dib said, finally finding his voice again.

"We're about seven hours away from the Tallests' Ship." Gaz replied. "But if we use the boost again, we'll probably get there in two to three hours."

"Okay," Dib said. "Thanks."

Gaz only stared at him for a moment as she saw Dib going back to looking out the window. _'Don't worry, Zim.'_ Dib thought to himself. _'Everything's going to be okay.'_ And with that, the rest of the time was silent and Dib quietly prayed that they would make it in time.

**Okay, I know this part is kinda short, but don't worry, the next part with the Tallests should come some time soon :) And sorry for the really long wait ^^; With the holidays coming up and other things on my mind I have been having a hard time working on anything ^^;^^; But either way, I'll try to get more up soon :D So Happy Early Christmas everyone! :D:D I'll try to get more up by tomorrow :) So later days! :D:D**

**PS- I think I might've overdid this part a little bit ^^; I hope you aren't mad at me for it :(  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

The Sickness

Part Seventeen

Meanwhile, the Tallests sat in a large room aboard the Massive. Computers and monitors lined the walls of the enormous room. Many other Irkens were positioned at the councils near the screens around them. The seats the Tallests sat were possisioned in the middle of the metalic room. Upon the screens were different views of the stars around them. The only sound around them were the bleeps and humming of the different monitors as the Tallests continued to munch on their snacks. Soon, Red sighed.

"I can't believe it took us this long to figure out what to do." He state, a bit amused by this.

"Yeah, it took us about two years to actually come up with it." Purple agreed.

"I don't know why we've never thought of this before." Red replied. "It would've saved us the trouble of having to deal with him all this time."

"Well, at least now we'll finally get rid of him." Purple smirked.

"At least Zim won't be such a problem anymore. And the best part," Red grinned evilly. "Is that when he does go, we'll finally have everyone see what a horrible invader he was." After saying this, Red laughed. "Like he ever _was_ one in the first place."

"We totally should've thought of doing this before." Purple smiled, laughing as well. "Then we wouldn't have had to deal with him for this long."

"Yeah, but it was kinda funny." Red replied.

"Yeah, is _was_ pretty funny." Purple agreed.

"And all that matters now is that we've got him on the ship and are taking him back to Irk for his final moments of being alive." Red replied. "And once we get there, we'll make sure that he learns once and for all to mind his place."

"Yeah, once a defect, _always_ a defect." Purple agreed.

The two Irkens began to laugh, enjoying their plan of what they were thinking of doing to Zim. But soon quieted down.

"I'm sorta gonna miss the jokes and and stuff we did since he's probably going to die in a day or two." Purple sighed.

"Yeah, but at least he'll be dead and gone forever and we won't have to hear his stupid annoying voice again." Red grinned.

"Yeah, that's true." Purple replied. Placing a large pin-wheel cookie in his mouth. "He's such a loser!" He shouted, his mouth still full.

"He sure is." Red agreed. The duo started laughing at this but soon stopped when they heard the high-pitched siren beginning to sound throughout the room.

"What's going on?" Purple yelled over the siren.

"It's the perimeter alarm!" Red shouted over the din. "We've got intruders on board!" He shouted jumping from his seat.  
>"You!" Red shouted, pointing to a few of the other smaller Irkens. "Go find out who there intruders are." He ordered.<p>

"And make sure they are alive when you bring them here." Purple added.

As the other Irkens did as they were told, running out of the large metallic room, Purple and Red began to leave the room.

"What about you, my Tallests?" Asked one of the guards.

Red turned around.

"We've got something to check up on." He replied, and continued out the door with Purple following behind.

At that moment, Dib, Gaz, and Gir who had just come aboard the Massive froze at the sound of the alarm.

"Crap!" Dib hissed, angrily. "They found us!"

"No _dip,_ Sherlock!" Gas snapped. "So, _now_ what?"

Dib looked around.

"You and Gir keep them distracted, I'll go look for Zim." Dib replied and took off down one of the hallways.

"That's you're _plan?"_ Gaz asked, aggravated.

Dib stopped and shot her a look that made Gaz stare in shock.

"Okay, fine!" Gaz said finally. "But hurry _up!"_ She called after him as he vanished from sight.  
>"C'mon, Gir." Gaz said turning to the little S.I.R. unit, only to find he was gone."Aww, crap!" She huffed.<p>

Just then, one of the once empty hallways nearby was filled with the sound of hurrying footsteps as about twenty Irken guards came her way. Seeing this, Gaz took off running leading them down the hallway to her left. _'Dib_ better_ know what he's doing.'_ She thought as she continued to lead them away. At this time, Dib continued to run down the deserted corridore, making sure not bring any attention to himself. As he sprinted down the hallway, small flashes of the dream he had recently had, came rushing back. The gruesome image continued to reply over and over in his mind. Of him finding Zim in that bleak cold cell. Lifeless. Dead and alone.

"No!" Dib snapped at himself. "Don't _think_ like that!" He told himself. "He's going to be _fine._ You'll find him and everything will be okay."

As he continued down the dimly lit hallway, he kept that thought on his mind. That he would find Zim and he would still be okay. He just hoped he would get him the cure in time.

**So, here's part seventeen :) Wow, this stories getting pretty _long_ isn't it? XD Anyways, Sorry for the wait for such a semi-crappy chapter ^^; But I had been really busy with Christmas stuff :) I also hadn't been feeling good last night -_-; So I had to wait until I got better before I could work on anything ^^; But anyways, I hope you're still enjoying my story and I'll try to get more up soon :D:D So later days! :D:D**

**PS- I'll have more action coming up later :) So I might need some help with some of the next few parts ^^; So if anyone has any thoughts of what to do, please leave a review and tell me what you think I should do :) Thanks :D**

**PPS- Also, the cookies I've mentioned are actually the kind of cookies we make at Christmas XD They are so GOOD! X3  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

The Sickness

Part Eighteen

Zim sat alone in his cell, resting himself against the cold metallic wall. Hours had come and gone since he had been left behind by his captors. Still a bit weak from the pain and exhaustion, his head hung nearly lifelessly. There were faint footsteps coming from the outside of his cell, to which Zim refused to let himself look up. He refused to look the Tallests in the eyes. Never again did he want to see the very two who had done this to him. Still unable to move, hee young Irken continued to rest in his spot against the hard, cold metallic wall of the cell.  
>He let out a harsh cough, feeling something come up again and his throat began to burn once again.<br>He soon heard a faint voice from outside of his cell.

"Zim?" It said.

Zim kept his face toward the floor.

"Zim! C'mon, please be okay?"

This suddenly caught Zim's attention, and the young Irken soon lifted his head, the crushing feeling returning to his head as his vision blurred. Zim squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and blinked a few times to rid the blurriness.  
>Once his vision became clear, he was surprised to see a young twelve-year-old boy, wearing a black trench coat and underneath was a pale blue shirt, with a grey smiley face on the front with a neutral expression along with a large pair of glasses. His hair was black and was in a scythe-like style.<p>

"Dib?" Zim asked in shock as Dib worked to get the door open with a crowbar he had found on his way there.

After some effort, Dib got it open and ran inside. Zim stared in shock as Dib ran to his side. He didn't know whether to be happy to see him or angry that he showed up before him. Soon he scowled.

"What're you doing here?" Zim hissed angrily.

Dib stared in shock at Zim's reaction.

"I... I came to save you, Zim." He replied. "Don't worry, I'll get you outta here." Dib assured him as he began to work on ropes on Zim.

"I thought... I thought you didn't care about me." Zim said, his voice a bit weak and tired. "Y-you said so yourself." Zim explained before Dib could reply. "The 'Stupid defective like freak', remember?" He finished bitterly, trying to keep his newly forming tears from falling as he kept his gaze at the nearby wall.

Dib frowned, soon remembering what he had said a few days before this had happened.

"Zim... I..." Dib started, his own voice dry. "I didn't mean what I said before." He said at last. "I never meant those things I've said. I just got really mad and I..." Dib stopped for a moment, taking in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, Zim." He said finally. "I'm so sorry."

This caused Zim to turn around to face the young boy beside him.

"You really mean that?" He asked before letting out a violent cough. "After what you had said-?"

"Zim," Dib started. "I wouldn't have come if I didn't care about you." Dib replied. "And friends don't desert each other."

This caught Zim off guard.

"You..." Zim coughed. "You consider me a friend?"

Dib froze for a moment, but soon nodded.

"I thought you said-" Zim broke off into another coughing fit.

After a few moments, it ended. Zim moaned in pain as his eyes began to close. Dib felt Zim's forehead, pulling back shortly after; shocked at how hot it felt.

"Zim..." Dib whispered.

Soon, he began at work again. After some effort, Dib got the ropes off, letting the young Irken's arms fall down to his sides.

"Hang on, Zim," He whispered as he lifted Zim up in his arms. "I'm gonna get you outta here." He assured him as he made his out of the cell.

Dib soon froze as he heard a cold evil chuckle causing him to look up in awe.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Sneered the Tallest with red eyes. "You thought you could just come here unnoticed?" Red asked.

Before Dib could say anything, he saw the Tallest with purple eyes step aside as a few small Irken guards step forward with a young girl around the age of ten standing there. She wore a black dress, black boots and a skull pendent and had deep magenta purple hair that reached to her shoulders. Gaz. The guards around her seemed to have a few bad bruises and some minor cuts, indicating that Gaz had put up a pretty good fight, though she got captured in the end. Red chuckled evilly.

"I don't know who you are, but what makes you think you can just come here and take our prisoner?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're just taking him back to Irk so he can finally die and we can be rid of him forever." Purple added.

Dib scowled at them.

"How could you do this?" Dib snarled.

"Do what?" Red asked, not sounding interested.

"Zim's dying and you just lock him up and-"

"Look," Red said interrupting Dib."He's given us a lot of problems.

"Yeah and we think this is the best thing for everyone that he dies on the planet he had nearly destroyed." Purple added.

Dib stared at them. _'Zim nearly destroyed Irk?'_

"And besides, he's only a defect." Red added.

Dib bared his teeth angrily.

"He's not a defect!" Dib snarled. "He's a good friend and a pretty nice guy... At least when he wants to be." Dib murmured the last part.

"Oh, so he actually means something to you?" Red sneered.

Dib gave him an angry look.

"Then you both must be defective!" Red snapped back.

Dib looked at them in shock.

"You see," Red smirked. "It is uncommon for our species or any type of Irken for that matter to show any emotion or act... Caring." He said the word as if it were a poison.

"Only defects and lesser creatures would ever feel that way about another creature would ever be that stupid befriend someone lesser than them."

Dib scowled at how cruel they could be. Just because of letting their emotions show, then they would be considered being defective.

"It's too bad you won't be making it off this ship alive." Red sneered.

Dib and Gaz looked on in awe as Red activated his PAK legs.

"Say goodbye." He sneered.

Just when Red was about to bring them down, he yelled out in shock as something latched onto his head.

"You leave Mary and Master alone, you big bully!" Screamed the little S.I.R. unit as he hit and punched Red.

Red screamed as Gir bit one of his antennas angrily growling as he did so. As Red tried to get Gir off his head, the Tallest turned, knocking Purple over with the PAK legs, nearly hitting Gaz and Dib who had just ducked in time so they would hit the guards, knocking them out.  
>After that had happened. Gir finally let go and the trio began to run down the hallway. Red gripped his injured antenna which had started bleeding. The Tallests snarled as he looked in the direction the trio had left. He turned to see Purple on the ground, knocked out from the impact.<p>

"C'mon, Purple! You lazy lummax!" Red growled, and he dragged the other Tallests across the floor.

As this was happening, Dib, Gaz, and Gir continued to run down the hallway, not wanting to waste anymore time.

**So, here's the next part :D I know I just updated ^^; But I just thought that since I'm leaving in two days, I thought I'd get as much of this done a possible :) Anyways, sorry if this part was kinda rushed ^^; But I hope you like it anyways :D Also, I hope to get more up soon :D:D I'll catch you later :) Cya! :D:D**

**PS- I might need some help with some of the next few parts ^^; So if anyone has any thoughts of what to do, please leave a review and tell me what you think I should do :) Thanks :D**


	19. Chapter 19

The Sickness

Part Nineteen

The trio continued to run down the hallway, a new alarm sounding throughout the ship.  
>As they headed down another hallway, they could hear the sound of more guards coming for them.<br>He glanced down as he heard a faint moan from Zim.

"Dib..." Zim rasped, too tired to open his eyes.

"It's okay, Zim," Dib assured him, trying his best to stay calm. "Everything's going to be okay."

Dib glanced up as he continued to run. After what seemed like an eternity, they soon came to a large room with a pair of largely set doors, indicated as being the exit. As they got closer, they could see that they were almost to Tak's old ship that sat many feet away.  
>But just as they were about to make it through the doors, they swung closed and latched shut! The trio turned in shock to see the Tallests coming toward 's injured antenna still stained with blood though it had begun to stop bleeding.<p>

"You won't be getting away that easily the tall Irken sneered as he came closer.

"Why can't you just let Zim come back to Earth so I can cure him?" Dib asked "If he's on Earth, he won't bother you anymore?"

Red chuckled darkly.

"I don't think that'll be possible." Red sneered. "Because you see, he's caused us nothing but trouble. And for what? To be something that he's not? Or ever will be for that matter?"

Dib didn't reply to that. But soon he spoke up.

"I don't care if he's not an invader!" He snapped. "He's still my friend and I'm taking him back to Earth!"

"Oh, so the little defect does mean something to you?" Red sneered.

"Stop _calling_ him that!" Dib screamed.

Red scowled before swinging a clawed hand, and striking Dib across the face. The young boy yelped in pain as the Tallest's claws raked his cheek, leaving behind a pair of slightly deep cuts. Dib tried his best not to drop the young Irken he was holding as he shook in pain.

"Never speak that way toward a more superiour being!" Red sneered.

Dib scowled, the new cuts he had recieved bleeding lightly as he did so. Purple who had been slightly concious came up beside Red, grinning evilly as he did so.

"We'll be taking Zim back to his cell now." Purple sneered coming toward Dib.

"No you won't!" Yelled a new voice. Before Purple could react, something struck him in the head.

"What the..?" Red turned in time to see something metallic strike him in the face before he fell to the floor. Dib stared in awe as he saw Gaz standing there with the crowbar he had used to open the cell earlier.

"No one... Hurts Dib... But _me!"_ She hissed angrily. "Thanks Gaz." Dib smiled.  
>Gaz grinned and nodded.<p>

"So how's he doing?" She asked, feeling a bit awkward on asking this.

Dib sighed.

"Not that good." He replied. "He's got a really bad fever. "And it's getting worse."

Zim let out a harsh violent cough and moaned. Dib set Zim gently on the floor near the wall, removing his trench coat as he saw Zim beginning to shiver and placed it around him. It was then that Dib remembered something. He mentally kicked himself as he had forgotten that the cure was in his trench coat. Dib reached into the pocket of his jacket, taking out a small opaque bottle filled with a bright blue liquid, leting out a sigh of relief that the bottle wasn't cracked. He carefully removed the lid and lifted Zim into the sitting position.

"Don't worry, Zim." Dib whispered. "You'll be okay."

Just as Dib was about to pour some of the liquid into Zim's mouth, there was a sudden shot that filled the room.  
>Dib and Gaz turned in shock to see fifteen more guards coming for them. Dib froze as the guards came closer.<br>Gaz; who had been by the door, soon ran forward, knocking them away from her brother and the sick Irken.

"Get everything ready!" Gaz orded.

"I'll keep the jarheads busy!"

After saying this, Gaz began to fight the guards as Dib quickly closed the bottle and put it in his pocket. Dib felt Zim's forehead once more before lifting him up in his arms. He was thankful that he hadn't stood yet, but had to duck down as one of the stray blasts of energy shot out, and flew just above his head, slightly grazing the sythe part of his hair before striking the doors and creating a well-sized hole in them.

"There's the way out!" Gaz said after knocking out another guard. "C'mon!"

Gaz began to run for the door. Dib stood and began to for the door but soon stopped and turned around.

"What're you doing?" She asked, getting annoyed.

Dib didn't answer at first, but soon turned toward his sister.  
>He then handed Zim to her along eith his trench-coat.<p>

"Take Zim and Gir back to the ship." Dib replied.

"Why are you-?"

"I'm making sure these horrible monsters never bother us again." Dib replied, cutting Gaz off. "Get to the ship."

Gaz took a moment, but soon nodded, before heading toward the ship with Gir following behind.

**So, here's the next part :D I know I just updated ^^; Wow, third update in a row :O Even though it's kinda late in the day ^^; But oh well XD I hope you're enjoying my story and I'm still trying to get more up :) I'm just making sure that I get everything thought all the way through :D And don't worry, I'll get the next part up soon :) So, later days! :D:D R&R Please! :D Thank you! :D:D  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

The Sickness

Part Twenty

Dib glanced around wondering what to do now. It was then that his gaze landed on the control panel on the far wall.  
>The twelve-year-old ran toward the control panel. He gazed in awe at all of the buttons and levers that were present on the panel.<p>

"All I have to do is figure out how to destroy this ship and then get outta here." Dib told himself.

Suddenly, Dib felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as a pair of sharp claws dug into it.

"You're not going anywhere." Red hissed as he gripped Dib's shoulder.

Dib yelped in pain as the claws pierced through his shirt and into his skin.

"I might not have the little runt defect, but since you've given us all this crap, you're going to be the one to _pay_ for it." Red grinned. "Too bad you won't see you're little loser defect of a friend _die._ And what good is he anyways?" He sneered. "He was nothing more than just a pathetic waste of _space_ that no one would _ever_ want to save."

This was the last thing Dib could stand as his hands soon became tight fists. Dib's hands shook as anger filled him.  
>Without warning, Dib turned swiftly as his fist roughly connected with the Tallest's jaw, knocking him back as dark magenta blood trickled down his cheek.<p>

_"No_ one talks that way about my friends!" Dib snarled.

"You little pest!" The Tallest growled.

Red activated his PAK legs and plunged them at the twelve-year-old. Dib reluctently dodged, letting the mechanical legs plunge into the metallic floor. Dib rolled on the ground, picking up the dropped crowbar and stood ready. After freeing his PAK legs, Tallest Red turned face to face with Dib. They stood for a moment, Red flashed his teeth while Dib stood his ground. Red went into an attack, swinging his PAK legs, narrowly missing Dib; who jumped aside. Dib swung the crowbar up, striking Red in the face, knocking him back. Dib ran forward jumping aside as Red tried to strike him and cause injury. Meanwhile, Gaz had just made it back to the ship. Gir had gone to sleep shortly after they had gotten there and was in the back seat. Gaz got inside and set Zim down gently in one of the seats. Zim let out a harsh cough and moaned as Gaz felt his forehead.

"I guess Dib wasn't lying, _was_ he?" She asked herself, pulling her hand away at the heat. "Well, don't worry," She told him. "Dib should be back... After whatever he's supposedly doing."

Zim didn't answer. Gaz looked at him solemnly. Soon, she turned away and sighed. _'He better know what he's doing.'_ She thought as she looked out toward the way she had come. Back at the fight, Dib was still fighting against the Tallest and it seemed the battle was no closer to coming to an end. Dib thrusted the crowbar forward as Tallest Red one of his PAK legs down to strike. The metallic appendage clanged as it struck against the make-shift weapon. Sparks flew at the sudden impact. Dib struggled to keep the Irken at bey; but was fading fast. The pain his his shoulder made it hard for him to hold out.

Dib then thrusted his weapon upward, knocking the metallic appendage then ducked and ran as the metallic legs came back down at him. The Tallest slashed at Dib, knocking him to the ground! Dib gripped his arm in pain as it started to bleed. He looked up in time to see the Tallest bring one of his PAK legs down. Dib brought his make-shift weapon up and caught the PAK leg before it could make contact and cause more pain. Dib was suddenly knocked to the floor again. He felt the air being knocked out of him as he struck against one of the control panels near the doors. Dib stared up in awe as Tallest Red loomed over him, his red eyes flashing evilly.

"Say goodbye, little pest!" He hissed.

He swung the appendages down. Dib soon rid his shock and rolled out of the way, causing Red to pierce through the machinery instead, causing it to spark and sputter. Some of the voltage soon traveled up the appendage and soon engulfed the rest of his body. Red screamed in horrible pain as the electricity ripped through him. Red then collapsed on the floor, completely dazed. Dib stared at him with a shocked, yet smug look.

"Good-bye." He said after a moment.

His smug look soon changed to horror as he felt the entire room quake followed by a high-pitched alarm blaring throughout the room.  
>A large red light flashed soaked the entire room. "Uh-oh." Dib said, nervously. Just then, an enormous explosion shook the again room, knocking Dib to the floor. After a few more moments, Red came too and sat up a look of shock on his face.<p>

"What's happening?" Purple; who had just woken up shouted.

"The ship equipment's destroyed!" Red yelled over the din.

He turned his attention toward the control panel where flames were heading toward a small oval shaped object on the wall. Soon, he gasped.

"The Fusion Reactor!" He shouted in horror. "If the fire reaches it, the whole ship will explode!" Dib stood there in shock.

"And... I think that's my cue to leave." He said before taking off toward the doors.

"Purple! To the escape pods!" Red yelled.

"But... My snacks?"

"Oh for-forget the snacks! I'll buy you more snacks!" Red retorted.

"But I-" Purple was cut off as more sparks flew.

"No, c'mon!" Red shouted.

The duo soon ran to the nearest escape room as the entire room soon went up in flames.

**So, here's the next part :D I'm really on a roll here XD Anyways, this part was kinda rushed ^^; But I hope you liked this part anyways :D It took me a while because I was having trouble with the intro for this chapter -_-; But as you can see, I'm got it up now :D And don't worry, I'll get more up soon :) So, later days! :D:D R&R Please! :D Thank you! :D:D**

**PS- The Fusion Reactor part was from one of the 'Danny Phantom' Movies called 'Phantom Planet' :D Just thought I'd mention that ^^;  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

The Sickness

Part Twenty-One

Dib ran as fast he could toward the ship. Everything around him began to flicker as the ship began to shut down. As he had hoped, Gaz was aboard Tak's old ship. She glanced up as she saw him approaching. Soon, she opened the windshield hatch, letting him inside.

"Took you long enough." Gaz huffed.

As soon as Dib got aboard, he got into the piloting seat and began to press random buttons on the panels.

"Ship!" Dib shouted.

"What?" Tak's voice snapped.

"Take us outta here! _NOW!"_ Dib orded.

"Dib why are you-?" Gaz was cut off as everything around them began to quake.

A low buzzing alarm soon followed as a red light flashed around them.

"What was that?" Gaz asked after the quake stopped.

"Well uh..." Dib started, looking a bit nervous.

"Okay Dib. What did you do _now?"_ Gaz asked, becoming suspicious.

"Um..." Dib started. "We're kinda... Sorta... Gonna... Explode."

"WHAT?" Gaz shouted in shock.

"I-it's kind of a funny story actually." Dib grinned sheepishly.

"Ugh! Dib, do you _always_ have to go and blow somthing up?" Gaz groaned in disbelief.

"Um..." Dib started.  
>Suddenly there was another tremor as everything around them began to come crashing down. "No time for that!" Dib shouted over the growing alarm.<br>"C'mon!" Dib yelled, turing back to the control panel and mashing the buttons. "Get us outta here!"

"Alright already!" Tak shouted. "Crimany!"

After that was said, the engines to the ship activated and the took off just as everything around them gave way, and explosions shot out from every piece of mechinary as they flew away from the Tallests' Ship.

"Ship! Actived the boosters!" Dib ordered.

"They still need time to charge." Tak's voice informed him as more explosions rang out behind them.

"Just do it!" Dib demaded.

After a few moments, the ship did as it had been told. In a matter of minutes, the boosters to the ship came to life and they took off like a shot. The entire ship quaked as it picked up speed. After a few moments, the speed began to die down and the ship drifted carelessly through space.

"What the heck?" Dib shouted pressing random buttons on the panels.

"I told you," Tak stated hotly. "They need more time to charge."

"Well, that sucks!" Dib growled.

He suddenly heard a moan from one of the seats beside him. He looked over to see Zim shivering as fever sweat cascaded down his face.

"Zim!" Dib yelped, moving over to be beside his sick friend. "Don't worry, Zim." He whispered, quickly yet carefully taking out the small opaque bottle from his pocket and removed the lid.

He then lifted Zim's head gently so he was in the sitting position. Dib gnetly began to pour the liquid into Zim's slightly open mouth. After a moment, Dib stopped and got him to swallow it. Zim began to cough harshly shortly afterwards. Dib looked on, hoping that this would work. Just then, an enormous explosion rocked the ship, as the Tallests' command ship continued to explode, bits of the metal striking the ship and causing Dib to lose his grip on the bottle! Reluctantly, he managed to catch it before it could fall and shatter on the floor. The ship soon landed roughly on a nearby asteroid as the Massive's Ship exploded into smithereens, rocking the entire space around it. Shortly after it happened the tremor soon died down. Dib looked up and glanced around.

"Gaz! You okay?" Dib asked.

Gaz rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I should be fine." She replied.

"Gir?" Dib said.

"I loves muffins!" Gir sqealed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dib replied.

He turned back to Zim.

Zim rested in the seat, dark magenta blood trickled from the side of his head from the sudden impact. His PAK lights flashed dimly as Zim laid completely still.

"Zim." Dib started.

He then turned to the bottle he was clutching, some of the liquid trickling from the small cracks.

"Zim, hang in there." Dib said.

He began to pour the rest of the remaining liquid into Zim's slightly open mouth, some of it trickling lightly down his chin and neck. Zim didn't respond.

"Zim?" Dib said after a moment. "Zim." He repeated, to which Zim didn't reply. "Zim... Please... Don't do this!" Dib begged.

He felt Zim's forehead and was shocked to find it was cooling down.

"Oh Zim..." Dib started, squeezing his eyes shut as tears began to slip down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." Dib choked out. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, pulling Zim into a gentle hug as he began to sob.

Gaz hung her head in regret as Gir started crying. Dib soon pulled back and looked at Zim with deep sorrow as more tears started falling from his eyes before he turned away. Soon, he heard a faint, weak voice call to him. Dib turned his head back towards it and Gaz looked up. Their eyes grew wide they saw Zim looking back with half open eyes.

"Zim..." Dib managed.

"What's going on?" Zim asked, feeling a bit tired.

Instead of answering right away, Dib pulled Zim into a joyful hug. Zim sat there a bit confused.

"Um..." He started, a bit confused.

"Master!" Gir squealed latching onto Zim and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Gir." Zim smiled.  
>Soon, everyone pulled away and Zim turned toward Gaz who stood nearby.<p>

"Dib-Sister." Zim grinned.  
>Gaz did the same but soon scowled as she punched him hard in the shoulder.<p>

"Ow!" Zim cried out.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Dib shouted, angered by Gaz's responce.

"That was for scaring the crap outta us and being all dead!" Gaz growled, pointing threateningly at Zim. "But I'm still glad you didn't die."  
>Gaz stated, turning away.<p>

Dib half-smiled. Even when Gaz never wanted to show it, Dib knew she still cared.

"C'mon guys," Dib grinned. "Let's all go home."

"Home?" Zim asked. "But Zim has no home." He said, looking sad. "Where would Zim go now that he has no mission?"

"Zim, you do too have a home." Dib replied. "It's on Earth."

"Earth? But-"

"Your base is still there," Dib replied. "I mean, sure you're not an invader and trying to take over the world, but that doesn't mean that you should just give up everything. Friends stick together. no matter what."

Zim looked at him for a moment.

"You still consider me as your friend?"

Dib nodded.

"Even with all the stuff we had been through?" Zim asked. "All the tortures and torments, and-"

"Okay!" Dib said finally, cutting him off. "We get the point."

"Sorry." Zim said sheepishly. "But after all that, we're still friends?"

Dib smiled and nodded.

Zim smiled as well.

"Thank you." He added finally.

"Hey, if you two are done having a moment, I think we should probably get going." Gaz said with a smirk.

"Right." Dib said sheepishly. "C'mon, ship." He grinned. "Take us back to Earth." Tak's voice groaned.

"That's an order, Ship." Zim smiled. "Listen to Zim!"

Tak groaned again but soon the ship did as it was told. And soon, the ship rose off from the asteroid and began the long journey back to Earth.

**Here's part twenty-one, and I've gotta say, this was probably one of the longest chapters other than part eleven that I've ever wrote, maybe ^^; I hope you liked this part and I'll have the conclusion up soon :D But anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story and hope to get the rest up soon :D So, later days! :D:D R&R Please! :D Thank you! :D:D**


	22. Chapter 22

The Sickness

*Epologue*

Dib and Zim sat in class, completely bored out of their minds with what Miss Bitters was going on about, which was always about death and doom. The twelve-year-old soon turned his attention toward the nearby window; letting his mind wonder as he began to think of everything that had happened. It had been weeks since the fight with Zim's ex-leaders and Zim had gotten better after a while. Dib was surprised that the medicine actually worked even with Zim being from an entirely different race. He was extremely glad his plan had worked. Dib didn't know what he would've done if Zim hadn't made it. Though he was Irken, Zim still went to Earth school and no one recognized him as being an alien from another planet. Everyone soon thought it was a bit weird to see that Dib never talked about Zim being an alien, and that he and Zim had become good friends. Regardless of what had happened all those months ago; all the fighting they had gone through, Dib found it kinda funny that he didn't realize before how he and Zim actually had a lot in were both outcasts, trying to fit in with their race, only to realize that they probably never will.

Dib shifted in his seat. He never knew that his once arch enemy and rival he had been fighting for nearly two years would actually become such good friends in the end. Since the incident, Zim never tried to prove that he was 'normal' since there was no point to put up a charade anymore now that he wasn't planning to take over the Earth, though he still wore a disguise whenever he went to class. It was then that Dib turned to look over at the young Irken in his seat. Zim looked like he would do anything to just get out of the class so he wouldn't have to deal with another lecture from Miss Bitters. Dib nearly jumped when the bell finally rang. As everyone rose from their seats and began to head for the door, Jessica watched Dib leave. As he passed by, Dib could see a bit of nervousness in her expression, which he felt quite pleased that she hadn't said anything offensive since the day she had completely insulted Zim when he had been sick and possibly dying.

"You seem quite happy." Zim said, snapping Dib out of his thoughts.

"Well, we've been through a lot of stuff those past few weeks," Dib replied.

"I'm glad you had chosen to save me when I was gravely ill." Zim grinned. "Well, that's what friends are for." Dib replied with a smile.

"And I hope we'll never see see those horrible ex-leaders again."

"Hmm... I wonder whatever happened to them." Zim said, thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, a lone cylinder shape object drifted carelessly through the vastness of space. Tallest Red and Tallest Purple sat against the walls looking expremely bored and upset.

"I still blame you for this." Purple groaned. "Me?" Red huffed.

"You were the one who had the idea in the first place!" Purple snapped. "And now we're floating out in the middle of nowhere! No food, no snacks, and no one to rull over!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that stupid kid would blow up the Massive?" Red shouted. Soon, they calmed down again.

"You know," Red started. "Since we don't have people to rull over, we can just relax and not have to deal those lesser than us."

"You know, we actually could." Purple agreed. "At least it'll be quiet and..." He trailed off as he and Red looked out and saw they were heading toward the sun.

Their eyes grew wide.

"I hate you." Purple finished.

They soon screamed in horror as their escape pod soon collided into the sun. Back on Earth, Zim and Dib were on their way down the road.

"So you wanna hang out or something?" Dib grinned as they continued walking.

"Well, Gir has been kinda out of the house a lot." Zim said, looking thoughtful. "Sure, Zim would be happy to 'hang out' for the day." He replied with a grin.

Dib smiled.

"Awesome," He replied. "I heard 'Eagle Eye' is out in theaters." He mentioned as they continued down the road. "I've really wanted to see it."

"Zim would be happy to attend this movie." Zim replied.

As they continued down the street, they were unaware of the small blasts of metal coming from the surface of the sun.

THE END

**And there you have it :D I'm quite please with myself on how this came out :D:D I hope you enjoyed my story and am thinking of adding something after I've finished with this ^_^ Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews :D I'm glad you liked my story :D:D For now, I'm be seeing you when I get back from my trip to work on the next few stories :) At least I hope so anyways ^^; But anyways, I'll cya later! Bye for now :D:D R&R Please! :D Thank you! :D:D**

**PS- Yes, 'Eagle Eye' is an actual move :D I've wanted to mention something realistic since it is kind of a realistic type thing XD Just so you know ^^;  
><strong>


End file.
